Se7en
by AaleXxXandrA
Summary: On hiatus.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **So I finally got over my lazy ass and had the decency to actually start writing this story over. I warn you, I really don't know where I'm going over with this story, but hopefully it will have some action, adventure and romance in it. I have some scenes planned out but the plot I will let it develop as the story goes. Feel free to tell me _exactly_ how you feel about the story and what you would like to see in it. I will let you know if one of your ideas comes up in it.

**Disclaimer: **This disclaim is for the _whole_story. **I do not own Digimon**. If I did…I would have never let the Christmas episode happen, let the original DigiDestined be forgotten off in Season 2 and would have never _ever_rush the endings of Seasons 2 and 3**. **

Also I **do not **own the title of this story. I break my brain for a better title but…I couldn't. I know lame. If you have ideas please do let me know.

**Warning: **So I warn you now, this story is going to have sexual content, some swearing and maybe in further chapters, some lemon. If I do come with the idea of writing some lemon, I'll make sure to let you know when it starts so if you don't want to read it you can skip on it. Also I'm thinking of getting some Miora (Mimi & Sora) in here, but not because I like this couple, because I'm a huge and faithful Taiora fan, but because I think it will be fun to see how some characters will deal with the whole deal. Also, the characters will be performing some serious role playing and because I've though too much of it but really haven't gotten to the point of liking some of the characters and their role I might just ignore them to the point of giving them only dialog if its necessary. Also I know some of you won't like some of the original DigiDestined role playing but I've thought too much of it and haven't really came up with a good sin that comes with their personality. I'm sorry to all those fans that I will let down.

**Plot:** This is an Alternative Universe Fic.

**Update Dates: **I've decided that since I know my laziness will take over I'll make my sort of curfew for updates. I'll be updating this fic the first 5 days of every month (e.i. April 1-5). If I can't make those dates I'll be sure to let you guys know about it as to why I can't make them.

**Ages: **I wish for this to be set after Season 2, so the ages are as follow.

Joe 19

Tai, Matt 18

Sora 17

Mimi, Izzy, Yolei 16

T.K., Kari, Davis, Ken 15

Cody 13

* * *

**Se7en **

**1. Prologue **

Gentle but hurried footsteps were heard across the weak moon illuminated corridor of the large castle. The corridor was a large and long one with sea of columns that supported the strictly decorated roof. A large dark wooden door could be seen at the end of the endless corridor and the owner of the high heels that were currently echoing rather loudly stopped abruptly. She took the final steps as quietly as possible and stood only a few feet away from the craved wooden door. Her face was a calm one; her arms were laying limp against her dress on her sides. She slowly pulled a stray of hair out of her faces and pushed the door open slowly letting her eyes get used to the turned on candle lights all around the room.

The seven people in the room turned from the center of the black wooden round table toward the now slightly open door. It hadn't really made the usual old door sound, but they all knew that she was coming, since she never, even if it wasn't of her own business, would miss one of their rather rare meetings. Their gazes were of lust ones, never really hiding the hunger they felt when they saw her, well except for one that is.

"You got here right on the dot." One man said as he heard the first of the seven bells to come echo from the old clock that lay near a chimney that was almost half way. It brought some more light to the still dark room, but not comfort, since they all knew what they were called here for. Specially her.

The girl with the black dress that exposed her legs at the front making it look like a rather tiny mini-skirt but with a long tail at the back making it look like an `n` sat down in her usual seat and looked calmly at the one that had called them there, not daring or caring to make a comment about the previous one. Her crimson red eyes, lacking of all emotion, looked directly at her front and waited patiently for them to start the meeting. She crossed her neatly strap braided legs (you know like the ones the ballerinas use in their legs) and intertwined her fingers together on the table, showing off her black nail polish. She was in a hurry and had no time for something like this now, but never in her 17 years of knowledge, had she or her family refused to attend to their rather rare meetings. She was more than determined to sit, listen, nod and then leave without a word. She felt a strong gaze on her and looked to see who it was, only to find a pair of chocolate brown eyes looking rather lovingly at her. Their eyes met for only a second, since she abruptly turned them toward the fire that was now dying away. She move uncomfortably in her seat and tried to ignore the uncomfortable stare.

"So I called you all today, because I need to discuss important matters with you." The owner of chocolate brown eyes said while looking intently at the girl across from him. It was like he couldn't take his eyes of her fearing she would just disappear if he did. Before he could start talking again the girl across from him spoke.

"We can't start yet. Your sister is not here yet. We must wait."

Everyone looked back at her. No one dared to contradict what Taichi had to say since he was the most feared of all sins. They all looked back at Taichi and waited for his reaction.

"You are right, we must wait." He smiled brightly looking back at her. "While we wait why don't we eat something? I could-"

"You still think with your stomach instead of your brain oni-chan **(1)**." A petite brown hair girl said from the door, closing it behind her and taking her snow white cloak reveling her white dress, which was exactly like Sora's but white. Neither of the people sitting by the table bothered to correct her, since they knew the consequences it brought being rude to Taichi's younger sister. "I'm really sorry I'm late." She apologized and took her usual sit.

Taichi just looked at her and sighed. "As I was saying I called you here because I need to discuss really important business with you." He said closing his eyes and sinking in his chair. "We need your help." He stated after a long period of silence. "_I_ need your help."

They all stared back at him with their eyes shot open. They never would have thought that _he _would have swallowed his pride to let them know how vulnerable he was feeling at the moment. How much he needed them. They all knew that he did, they all were updated on his troubles and what his kingdom was going through, but they would have never thought that he would have called them, let alone, tell them himself he needed help. Even though they were all long time friends, some longer than others, some getting along better than others, they never thought he would crack like this.

"What is that you need Taichi?" The oldest of all of them spoke up, knowing perfectly well the rest of them were just too shocked to speak.

Taichi opened one eye and looked at him. Then he sat up and looked around the table only stopping on a certain someone just for a second to see her reaction; but just like every other time he saw no emotion in her eyes. He sighed inwardly and hid the sadness that he knew was showing in his eyes by turning away from them and looking out the large window behind his chair.

"We've been fighting the Nightmare Soldiers** (2)** for seven years now. We know that their forces and army are sinking but every time we get to a delicate spot they come stronger and better than before." He turned around and looked at all of them in the eye, letting them know exactly what he was thinking. "We can't seem to finish them out. My army cannot take it anymore. I… for the survival of my people and my kingdom, ask for your support and help."

Everyone looked at him with wide eyes. They all knew how the situation was over in the Courage Kingdom **(3)**. After all they had sent a few units to help him. It was their problem too. Not only because their kingdoms would be in great danger (if the strongest of them didn't defeat them), but also because they were like a family. They had grown, literarily, grown up together and they couldn't just leave family alone, not even in the worst of times and specially this time. But even despite all this…he would have never dared to speak those words, unless the situation was _critical_.

"This is not my fight." A soft voice was heard. Everyone froze and shared quick glances with each other, always fearing the worst.

They all knew that their leader had deep feelings for her. It was no secret and they knew how powerful that love was. It had been ever since he laid eyes on her that he started falling deeply in love with her. Ever since childhood they had never been apart for more than a few minutes, but ever since that fateful day, she had changed for the worst.

Finally they slowly stared at Taichi who was a little taken back with his eyes looking at her but never losing the grin and the sparkle he got whenever he spoke, talked or thought about her.

"I beg your pardon," Tai said bowing in front of her, the only living thing that had that sort of privilege. "But we are in critical state here, Sor." She winced as she heard his childhood nickname for her. "We need _you_. All of you." Tai said.

"This is not my fight." Sora repeated looking at Tai in the eyes. "I have nothing to do with this world, I don't belong here... I just came because my father couldn't come to your nonsense meeting." She stood and slammed her fist on the table. "I'm not going to lose my _men _to this ridiculous fighting nonsense. This has nothing to do with me anyways. I don't belong here. My family never has and it never will." She whispered the last sentence.

It was true indeed. She, none of the Takenouchi, belonged there. They didn't have lands there. They didn't exactly belong to the _living_.

"We all know that Sora." The oldest of them finally spoke, composing him self from her sudden jolt of anger. "But you are the only one that can help us. Your world is different from ours we know, but you are the only one that can give us intelligence and military support. We _beg_ you to join us." He finished standing in front of her and looking at her, not in the eye, for he will let her know that he was having a hard time restraining him self from attacking her and ripping her cloths off. "Please, we need you."

Everyone felt silent. Well, in a way they were really talking but some sort of intense silence was heard and they were waiting for her answer.

Sora opened her mouth to say her last words, but was cut short when the old clock marked midnight. They would have to leave before the 12th bell or else…

Everyone looked at each other. Horridness was written of everyone faces but they knew that they were leaving the matters in good hands. _He _would take care of it.

Taichi looked at Sora in the eye and she was forced to sit back down. She looked at him in the eye but looked away the second she did so.

A big rustle was heard as everyone got up from their chairs and left. Then as the 12th bell was heard, the doors closed and everything was silent once again.

Tai took a few steps back knowing well enough that she wouldn't stand or even breathe if he was that close to her. He sighed inwardly cursing his effect on her. He stood looking at the fire dance and sharpened his ears to hear and imagine everything that she was doing. The headache he was feeling within his head wasn't helping much, but it had been him who had called the meeting and he was the one that had to confront her now. He heard her get up and walk as quietly as she could, he spoke in the most caring voice he could as not to scare her shut.

"Something terrible is going to happen to this world if they win." He said still with his back to her. "You must help us Sor. Please you and your dead-"

"I'll supply you with men, but only those who wish to join you. I will not force them to join something they don't wish to be part of. My people will not be forced to fight a war that does not concern them." Sora cut him off before he could reach a sore spot. "Now if there's nothing else to talk about I must leave."

She rose to leave but was stopped by his hand on her wrist. "Wait, please." Tai said looking deeply in her eyes.

Sora felt her knees go weak. It really had a long time since they had been alone like this, and last time didn't really help her much. She got lost in his eyes, as he let her see his soul inside. So much pain was being released, while just moments ago they were cold with no emotion what so ever. They sure were different from the most eyes she got to look at. Most of them held such lust and desire for her, to claim her, but Tai's eyes, were filled with love and pride, even after that one night.

Sora looked away not wanting to let him see her own emotions for them, as she thought, were a sing of weakness. "Yes?" she said looking back at him with cold eyes.

"Why must you have such eyes when you look at me Sora?" Tai said pulling her closer to him.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Sora said trying to keep her knees from shaking and a weird hot feeling rising to her cheeks from so close proximity.

"Oh come one Sora," Tai said taking her other hand and pulling her to him, only leaving 5 centimeters **(4)**."Don't tell me you have forgotten about that night." He said whispering in her ear and moving closer to her, approaching her lips.

Sora's eyes shot, looking at the emptiness of them room and remembering exactly what had happened a year and so ago.

'_Tai…! Oh Tai…!'_

'_Sora..Oh God Sora!'_

'_Tai. Taichi! Oh….Tai don't stop.'_

'_I love you Sora.'_

'_I love you too Tai.' _**(5)**

It had been too dark to distinguish his face right there when he said it but she knew that at the time, even with his faces flushed red, his heavily pleasured and tired features, and his sweating forehead, he had said the forbidden words. And the worst part was that she had believed him.

She remembered laying her head in his chest and shining heavily, from all the work out they had just previously, but also because of the warm feeling she was currently feeling in her heart. She snuggled up to him tickling his neck making him laugh since it tickled. Tai had started to drift off to sleep hugging her tighter to him, but before he was totally asleep he had whispered.

As his lips were lightly brushing against hers trying to deepen the kiss, she furiously pushed him away from her, her eyes filled with anger. Tai was pushed back with such force that he had to use his special powers to create a ball of air in his hand and push himself so he wouldn't hit the wall so hard. When he stood up again, he looked at her, her eyes were filled with _rage_.

"Wha-"

"How dare you!" Sora yelled and with lightning speed she pushed him against the wall with a hand on his throat choking him. Her eyes were glowing deep red. "How dare you talk about that night?"

Tai was so taken back that he didn't really had time to answer and the missing air in his lungs was giving him a hard time. "S-s-s-or-ora," he managed to say.

Suddenly a long silver sword was pressed against Sora's throat making her drop her grip on his throat and backing away from him a few meters (feet).

Tai was on his knees coughing furiously, but when he got a good grip on the suddenly air filled lungs he looked up to see his army Capitan and best friend with his long Claymore **(6)** pointing at her throat. Sora looked a little stunned at the beginning but when she got a good look at whom was holding the sword she smirked, taking a foot forward and pressing in against her throat getting a small cut which started bleeding, nothing serious though.

Tai sighed as the two of them glared at each other. "It's ok Davis." Tai said putting a hand on his friends shoulder, trying to calm him down.

Davis looked back at his kind and friend and let his sword fall to the ground making the usual sound of metal hitting brick. He pulled it up again and secured it behind his back where it had been when he had previously entered. Although he was, he had one of the most powerful and knowledgeable sword fighting skills in the whole kingdom, even for his young age, and besides a few exceptions. He was dead loyal to Tai, his king, since it not only had been him to have taught him he knows now, but he had saved his life, a while ago when the war with the Nightmare Soldiers just had started. Now he was Tai most faithful friend and strongest warrior. His right hand.

Davis looked up to the girl before him excepting to be another of Tai's concubines **(7)**, but was stunned when he found that the girl, no the woman before him was nothing compared to them. He let his eyes wonder toward her long legs and come up really slowly toward her now rather angry face. He gulped and rubbed his neck trying to explain his behavior.

"My apologies," he said bowing dramatically in front of her. "It wasn't my intention miss…?"

"Sora." Sora said in a rather cold tone. "Sora Takenouchi."

Davis features paled. _'It can't be…' _"You are Sora? Sora Takenouchi? The Queen of-" he couldn't even manage to finish the sentence. He looked at Tai just smirked at his reaction. "I'm so sorry Madame. I promise it won't _ever_ happen, again. Please do spare my life." He said as he kneeled to the ground and bowed.

Sora just looked irritably at him. "Get up boy. I have no interest in you what so ever." she said in a cold harsh tone.

Davis got up and bowed once again. "Then please do let me nurse you with that wound in your neck." He replied pointing at the small cut on her neck.

Sora just looked at him and put a hand on her neck, removing it a few seconds later reveling that the wound had completely healed. Davis looked astonished at her, not really believing his eyes.

"Davis," Tai said getting his attention. "Is there something you needed me for?"

Davis composed himself and bowed in front of Tai. "Yes sir, I was just wondering if you could come down to the base and discuss attack plans with the commander."

"I'm busy right now. Can't he do it himself?"

"No sir, he asked for me to bring you down myself."

"Then tell him that I leave every single decision to you." Tai said looking back at Sora. "I have some issues I still need to clear up."

"But Sir-" Davis was cut off when he caught Tai's glared signifying that any other comment will cost his head. "Yes Sir. Sorry Sir." He bowed over Tai and Sora and excused himself.

When they heard the large doors close, Tai sighed and gave her an apologetically smile. "I'm sorry about that; Davis is still young-"

"I'm sorry Taichi, but if there are no more matters which you want to discuss I must leave now." Sora said cutting off like she always did when someone was beginning to say something…out of topic. She bowed respectfully and started to walk toward the rather large door she came across with the first time she entered the salon. Expecting to be interrupted or grabbed by the wrist like the first time, she walked slower but was taken back when that never happened. Instead she heard a soft whisper.

"Sora, why did you leave? That night I mean."

Sora, whose hand was on the door knob ready to open the door, rested her forehead on the cool carped wood. She sighed.

"Taichi…" she said turning to look at him. Expecting him to be on the same spot she left him, she was a little surprised when he wasn't. Frowning she took a few steps forward and was surprised when she found him laying on the floor.

"Taichi!"

* * *

The room was a rather larger one, illuminated by the full moon of the night making its way through the deep red curtains that covered the amazingly high windows. There was certain smell and presence about the room that made Sora feel a lot more comfortable _in_ there, than in the larger meeting room they had been earlier. There was a grown from the exquisitely decorated bed that lay in the middle of the room trying it best to be the center of attention to whom ever had the luckiness of actually seeing _his_ room.

The figure sat up slowly taking his head in his hands and rubbing his forehead, trying to piece out the missing information of what he was doing there? And how the hell did he get there in the first place. He was about to push the covers away and walk toward the door, when a gently well knowing hand stopped him. He didn't have to look, to know who the hand belonged too, since ever since he was little, he had decided that he would memorize _every_ single corner of skin of _her_. He looked down and smiling slightly, not really willing to show that he was doing so.

"Sora." Her name escaped his lips as if it had been trapped there for millions of years and was willing to escape a long time ago.

"You must rest," came her reply. "Your body and mind are too weak to let you walk properly."

Tai looked up from her hand in his and captured her real eyes for a moment, trying his best to confirm himself something, but as he was about to reach was he had been looking for, she turned her gaze away.

"I told one of your servants to call Catherine." She said her name with a slight tone of disgust that didn't get away unnoticed. "Well since my job is done here, I must leave now. I have important issues to attend."

Sora got up and bowed slightly toward Tai nodding. She was about to take the first step when and unknown force took her hand and made her fall back on bed on top of him. She was a little taken back, not really knowing what to do or say and letting her eyes do all the talking while she looked at his rather placid face. Her eyebrows turning toward a frown in a just a few seconds after her shock recovery made him tight his grip on her and look at her in the eye.

"Why won't you answer me?" Tai demanded shaking her slightly.

"I just did." Sora mocked which made Tai only angrier.

Tai sat up pulling Sora further down making their faces only a few centimeters (inches) apart. He looked at her in eye, making sure that she wouldn't be able to escape, trying to know the real reason as to why she abandoned him after sharing such _thing_ together. He watched as her eyes melted from hard and cold to scared and soft. She was trying her hardest to keep her cool and that was totally obvious._ 'But, I just don't get why she is trying so hard to pretend to be something she's not?' _he thought trying to figure out her stormy eyes.

Sora on the other hand was having a hard time trying to figure out what exactly was Tai doing. She felt as his grip on her only got tighter and pulled her down on him making himself sit up and force their faces closer than they've ever…ever since, that _night_… _'No,'_ she thought angrier at herself. _'I must not think of that night anymore, it's in the past and I'm over it. I'm over it. I _am_ over it.'_ But was she really? If she was over it and over _Taichi_, why was she so resentful that this moment, just now, made her heart surface that warm feeling she got every time he was close to her. She hated the fact that her heart didn't seem to understand that apparently she was _over_ him.

"Sora," he whispered touching her cheek with the back of his fingers.

Sora sat slightly in his lap waiting for him to continue, but when he didn't and she finally got a hold of, in what kind of position they were and what he was doing, she let her angry and cold personality rise from the bottom of her soul and take over her. He eyes burned with anger as she managed to get his grip on her lose and let her go finally. She looked at him one last time and got up from the bed making her way toward the still close door.

"Sora!" Tai called her once again this time louder to let her know that he wasn't just going to let her go.

Sora turned around slightly, looking at him over her shoulder. "Hai? **(8)**" she said as gently as possible. She waited a few minutes for him to answer and when he didn't she turned herself laying a hand on the door ready to push it open.

"Stay…" Tai merely whispered, hoping that she wouldn't push the door open or else he wouldn't see her again.

"Why?" Sora asked looking down, not daring to turn back. "Why do you want me to stay so badly?"

"Because I-"

"Don't you dare say it!" She cut him off with a rather harsh tone.

At this point Tai was mad beyond words. How dare she? He pushed the covers off himself and was about to walk over to her when with lighting speed she appeared by his side.

"It was a long time ago." She said pulling him back on the bed. "Why can't you just forget it? You are a guy for god sake!"

"How can you ask me to forget it? You left without saying a word and I-"

"No," Sora cut him off again putting a finger on his lips. "You don't anymore. Maybe once upon a time you did but not anymore."

Tai frowned. "What do you know?" he asked her pulling her down to him. "What do you know about feelings?"

"Tai just forget it." Sora pleaded him, this time showing him the old her. "For me. Let's leave it like this for now, before…before we end up hurt again."

Tai was about to say something when a knock on the door interrupted him. "Um lady Sora? I'm sorry to interrupt but your carriage is here."

"Just a minute." She yelled back looking at Tai in the eye. He fell back on bed defeated closing his eyes while she felt his forehead. "I'll send my men in two days. I can't promise anything since I'm not going to force them to fight a war that's not theirs."

Sora got up from bed and looked at the door then at Tai. "Goodbye Taichi. Till the next time our paths shall cross again." She whispered bending down and kissing his forehead.

"Sora-" Tai tried to say opening his eye to see if she was still there, but found an empty room.

* * *

There was nothing but silence as a shadow looked out the window smiling to himself. He closed his eyes enjoying the peace for the first time in a while ever since the war started, but he couldn't really complain since the sudden bloodshot was more than satisfactory. He stood still listening to his favorite sound. A painful scream was heard and he couldn't keep himself from enjoying the sound of it, then everything was silence.

"I've been looking all over for you!" A girlish boy said walking over to the male figure and leaning against looking at his back

The male figure didn't turn around or answered but kept looking out the window.

_Sigh _"Could you at least tell me what the hell have you been doing? We are in big trouble and you don't even know-"

She was cut short when she felt gentle lips against hers. She couldn't help but smile when she felt his hands caressing her cheeks.

"Now love," he whispered. "Don't I even get a hello kiss?"

She smiled and kissed him slightly but pulled away frowning. "Now we have business to attend." There was a frown and they both turned around.

"Dear Kimi, don't you worry. Don't you see that our Precious Eight God is seeking for the others help?" A man's boys spoke. "We have him were we wanted."

Kimi turned her gorgeous green eyes from the owner of her affection toward her friend. She smiled putting some of her black night hair behind her ears. "Ah but that's where the problem is Reizo." She said advancing toward him. "He didn't ask for anyone's help, he convoked _his_ friends, if you know what I mean."

"My dear, but why are you so afraid of? They are nothing compared to our army, even if they do have the child of Light."

"But that's not what I'm afraid of." She said walking over to her lover once again and looking at him in the eye smiling. "They called her."

"Her? You mean Envy? How is that-?"

"I mean Hells Maiden." Kimi answered before he could say another word.

**

* * *

Authors Note: **I know I promised this a long time ago, but I just got caught up with personal and familiar business that had kept me busy and out of the computer. This is just the Prologue and I promise that it will get more interesting but at the same time more confusing. I'm sorry if I'm not good with describing things but I do try. Be free to leave any kind of comment since I'm doing this fic for you readers.

Also besides the Taiora I really don't know what other couples to make official so if you want any request please do let me know.

**(1) Oni-chan: **big brother in Japanese. I just thought it would sound cuter for Kari to say that than brother…:).**  
(2) Nightmare Soldiers: **Ok so I know it doesn't really specify who they are fighting at the moment, but you'll know eventually.**  
(3) Courage Kingdom:** ok I know they are sins and everything, _but _I thought it would be more fun to name their kingdom after their crest (except Sora's and you'll know why later), besides I really can't come up with cool names. *Points at title***  
(4) 5 centimeters:** metric system people! _Everyone_ uses it but if you must know is about 2 inches.**  
(5)** That is a sort of a flash back in which I didn't really wanted to get really graphic about since I still don't know if I'll be writing lemon scenes in the story.**  
(6) Claymore: **Scottish type of sword.**  
(7) Concubines: **old age prostitutes. Don't get me wrong I love Tai and I know it's kind of low for him to get some, _but _you'll know with more detail why he gets them.**  
(8) Hai:** Yes in Japanese. I don't really know why I put it there really; I just thought that it would be kind of nice, eh?

That's it fulks!


	2. Friend or Foe

**Authors Note: **Ok I know I said that I would update next month and everything but I just had this done before date and I just couldn't really hold the excitement of posting this chapter. Now I know the first chapter wasn't one of the best but like PrincessJaded says I have to get from point A to B. Now I don't think that all the chapters will be the same length but I do hope that they are what you are entertained. Also I hope you have noticed that in my Profile I posted a section dedicated to the 'Art Work' of the story, meaning that I'll be posting there some things that I believe were not really well described or were based on an image I found in the net.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**. I'm not going to type the whole speech I had in the first chapter since nobody really reads this and there's no real point of repeating myself. I know I didn't say this in my last Disclaimer but **I do own Kimi**, **Reizo** and **Leiko**, not the names themselves but their personalities. Thos characters belong to me; if you want to use them please do let me know.

**Plot:** This is an Alternative Universe Fic.

**Update Dates: **Ok I just want to clear something out. The update dates work only the purpose of me not falling out lazy and not updating when I promised I would, it doesn't mean that I'll absolutely update the date that was giving, I just made them to make sure that during that period of time (in this case a month) I'll update. If for example I update 5 days after I posted the previous chapter, there will be a month running from there for me to get the next chapter posted. Thank you.

**Wanted: **I'm looking for any Beta Reader or author interesting in doing the job of re-reading my chapters with a critical eye, with the aim of improving grammar, spelling, characterization, and general style of this story. Anyone interested on such job please PM me.

* * *

**Se7en**

**2. Friend or Foe**

There was a moment of silence after the 'forbidden name' was mention. No one moved for a moment, absorbing the latest news, until there was a hysterical laughter. It's cruel and mad sound echo through the rather empty hallways, making some guards jump from their positions at the foot of some doors.

"Hell's Maiden? Hell's Maiden? HELL'S MAIDEN?" Reizo asked looking at Kimi with laughter filled eyes. "Kimi, Kimi, Kimi, don't you see that she doesn't not exist? She's just a legend, a myth, a slight light of hope from those fucked up villagers that believe in such nonsense."

"Ah but that's where you are wrong." Kimi said looking at Reizo with annoyed eyes. "I sent Orochimon to investigate Prides plans and he said-"

"My dear Kimi," Reizo cut her off taking her chin and making him look at him in the eye. "My dear little Kimi, do you really believe everything Orochimon **(1)** says? Sweet child, he might be strong when his sober, but most of the time he's drunk. You mustn't believe everything he says about anything. Now be a good girl and bring our commanders here so we can discuss our attack plan."

She was about to reply when Leiko shut her with his eyes. She sighed looking away from him and looking at Reizo in the eyes frowning furiously, slapping his hand away, and leaving the room.

"You didn't have to do that. You know how she gets when she's contradicted." Leiko whispered softly looking out the window to something, which had caught his eye.

"She might be a strong soldier and an important strategically ally, but she's still young and naive. She has a long way to come." Reizo said, returning to his calm attitude and serving himself a glass of wine. "Why do you take such interest on her?"

Leiko looked back as his friend. "Now, must you be so cruel? What would she say if she heard you talk like that, old friend?" He answered him, turning around and looking at him. "She's a rather interesting person, you see."

Reizo looked at their leader in a weird way. "Now what kind of answer is that?" he asked him. "Don't tell me she reminds you of Envy?"

Leiko smirked at this. "Maybe..." He said crossing his arms behind his back and looking out the window once again. "Maybe not."

* * *

"Princess Kari!" Someone called making a petite brunette turn around and seek the owner of the voice. She smiled when she saw a blonde boy about her age running toward her with a smile on his handsome features. She stopped walking at turned around fully, waiting for him to catch up with her.

"Princess Kari! I've been trying to get a hold of you ever since our last encounter." The blonde kid said leaning on his knees and trying to catch his breath but never taking his eyes off her.

Kari blushed deep red when she finally remembered why she had been avoiding him for the last few days. "Ah, that. You see Prince-"

"T.k." he cut her off resuming the walk that she had been previously interrupted because of him. "I've told you a million times to call me T.k. Besides; we've known each other ever since we were in diapers."

"Well I've told you a million times to stop calling me Princess. It's Kari. K-A-R-I." she smiled at him and looked in front of her stopping near a still not blossomed tree. "I'm sorry about that. It's just that I've been pretty busy with my brother and this war and-"

"But that's none excuse to ignore your best friend." T.k. said sitting in the bench below the tree and looking at her. "I've been really worried, you know?"

Kari looked at him suddenly and blushed deep red sitting next to him too. "I know. I'm sorry, it really wasn't my intention it's just that-" she couldn't make herself finish that sentence.

T.k. looked at her blushing face and blushed himself, finally getting what she'd been thinking. "Listen about what happened last time; it really wasn't my intention to-"

"No!" Kari cut him off, making him jump. "It's ok." She finished in a lower tone of voice.

"It-it is?" he asked wanting to confirm her sudden outburst.

"Yes," she said blushing deeper. "But right now, the last thing I need is a boyfriend. I just hope you understand the situation we are in. I'm terribly sorry, but right now I just need to focus on helping my brother with everything."

T.k. looked at the ground. "I know that and that's why I just wanted to make sure that we, us, I mean, I just want to know if I even have a chance after all this is over?" He asked not really looking at her. "I just want to know if I'm wasting my time or what?"

Kari looked at him. It was obvious that he was trying his best to hide the sadness in his eyes, but deep down she saw hope and that calmed her. She was about to reply to his question when someone came toward them running. "Princess Kari, we need your help! Master Taichi is not in his bed. We've looked for him everywhere but we can't find him."

"What?" Kari asked getting up from the bench and grabbing the edges of her dress so it wouldn't get in the way when she started running toward her brothers chambers.  


* * *

Taichi woke up from his deep slumber. He sat slowly in his bed and looked around the darkened room. It was obvious that it was a nice spring day outside, but for some reason his servants thought it would had been better for him it the curtains were shut, preventing any daylight coming in and brightening the room for him. He felt worried eyes on him and looked at his right feeling gentle hands cupping his own. He blinked a few times wanting to confirm if who he was seeing at the moment was really there. He saw no other but the pretty auburn haired girl who had left him a few days ago… but maybe it hadn't been really days?

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a weak voice. "I thought-I thought you left."

"Tai, I would never leave you. You know that." A voice that was not Sora's gently told him squeezing his hand in reassurance.

Tai blinked and few times and felt his forehead. He had high fever. He was clearly hallucinating. "Catherine?" he asked her while touching her cheek with his free had.

Chatherine looked at him with her deep blue eyes and leaned against his hand cupping in with her other one. "Yes I'm here. Are you feeling any better? You've been sleeping for almost four days now." She said in a concerned tone feeling his forehead. "I see that your fever is still high but it's much better than how you were last time. You had all of us worried, you know?"

"Four-four days?" Tai asked not really believing what she was saying.

"You should eat something. Here I brought us some breakfast." She said while getting up. Graving some trays of food that were placed in a nearby table, she walked over to him again. "I didn't really know what you wanted, so I kind of made everything."

Taichi felt his head spinning; it was like getting hit by a truck of something. He didn't really understood what had happened. The last thing he remembered was being in the salon with Sora when suddenly Davis came in and attacked her. Then…then they had a discussion about something and then…then nothing. He looked at Catherine as she pulled the curtains opened and looked outside.

"Look there's your sister and T.K." she smiled pointing out the window. "They look like such a cute couple don't you think? Kari's been worried sick about you, every since she got here."

Tai just looked at her, trying to swallow everything that had happened, but she didn't really seem to notice the need of silence that he was demanding with his eyes. "Wha-what? What happened?"

Catherine looked at him with confused eyes. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Tai sighed frustrated. "I mean what happened last night…or the last time I was conscious? Where's Sora and Davis? How did I end up here?" he demanded looking at her.

Catherine was a little taken back. "Love, Davis is with the new recruits that the other kingdoms sent a few days ago. You told him to take care of that, don't you remember?" she came up to him and put a hand on his cheek.

Tai looked at her in the eye and then away, trying to piece together exactly what had happened while he was out.

"And Sora? Where is she? Is she here?"

"Lady Sora," Catherine said the name with disgust in her tone. "Came by yesterday. She came with some men that were willing to help your army fight the Nightmare Soldiers. If you ask me I say that she's just…"

Tai wasn't really listening to what Catherine was saying. Sora had been there? Why hadn't anyone informed him that Sora had been there? Didn't anyone understand they he needed to talk to her about _her_ men? He was mad beyond words.

"Why didn't anyone woke me up?" Tai asked in a low voice.

"I'm sorry what?" Catherine asked moving closer to Tai.

"Why the fuck didn't anyone told me that she had been here?! Don't you see that it's of important matters that I talk to her?! What the hell is wrong with you people?!" Tai yelled at Catherine getting up from bed and putting on some cloths.

Catherine blushed when she saw _her _Taichi naked, but recovered in time to answer his question. "Tai honey, calm down." She said putting her hands on his shoulders and making him sit down on bed again. "I took care of everything. You don't have to worry. Now, you must sit down and eat something, here are some-"

She was cut off when Taichi abruptly pushed her away and ran out the door.

"Tai?" she called after him. "Taichi! TAICHI!"

* * *

The black carriage came to a slow stop in front of high gates of a castle. A man in a black suit opened the door and extended his hands, helping the figure covered in a long black cloak. The gates of the castle opened and the guards bowed showing respect for the figure that had just entered and closed the door behind them. The figure turned around, watching as the gates closed, used her hand and to take the cloak's hood off reveling her face. She advanced quickly toward the now open gates of her castle and greeted a figure that was waiting for her.

"Fudo **(2)**, I told you before that you don't have to wait for me every time I go away," the girl scowled looking at him.

"I know that my Lady-"

"Sora."

Fudo was about to reply when the look on her face told him to let go of the subject. He sighed. "Sora, what will you father say when he catches me calling you by your name?"

"Aww come on!" she mocked. "We've known each other since we were in diapers. Your family has been more than just servants to my family, you are like the brother I never had, and besides we think of you as family as well."

"But-"

"Now what are you too arguing about this time?" a manly voice asked, walking closer where the two of figures were now glaring at each other.

"Well he keeps calling me Lady Sora when I've told him a thousand times that he shouldn't. I mean he's been here ever since he was in diapers and I just don't think that-"

"Excuse me sir but I just think that your daughter is too stubborn. I, as a son of the royal counselor, think that I should have more respect for you daughter, therefore never calling her by her name-"

They both tried to say at the same time, but when they noticed that they were talking at the same time they started yelling at each other trying to make their voice be over heard from the other.

The man rubbed his temples. "Ok silence you too!" he yelled making everyone in the room jump and shut their mouths. "I'm sure that you'll be able to figure it out if you talk _quietly_ and take _turns_ so the other can express their point of view, but not right now."

Both of them shut up but still glared at each other, obeying their king's request.

"Now," he continued. "Fudo if you excuse me I would like to speak to my daughter now. By the way, your father is looking for you, he's in the saloon."

"Yes sir." He bowed, disappearing short afterwards.

Sora looked up at her father and sighed, knowing perfectly well what he wanted to discuss but not really being in the mood for such conversation. "Must we speak now?" she asked a little annoyed and starting to walk toward the closest door. "I had a long trip and a lot has happened ever since I got back. I just wish to go to my room and rest my eyes out; if you want we can talk about this another time."

"Sora…" Haruhiko Takenouchi said in a stern voice making Sora stop dead in her tracks and look back at him.

"Yes?" she asked innocently.

Haruhiko looked at her making his point with his eyes. He turned around and walked through one of the many doors, making sure that she'll follow suit. Sora sighed not really having opportunity to talk, and followed her dad through the door toward a hallway that led to the library.

"Now," he said putting an arm over her shoulder and forcing her to walk besides him. "Why don't you tell me exactly, what happened at the meeting?"

Sora sighed defeated and collapsed on the adorned couch in the center of the room, near her father's desk. "Taichi said that he needed our help."

Haruhiko nodded wanting for her to continue. "You did tell him that we would be there for them if they needed our help…right?" he asked looking at her. When she didn't answer Haruhiko stood up from his seat and walked over to her. "Right?" he repeated.

"But it's not our fight dad!" Sora argued looking at her father.

"Sora!" Haruhiko scowled her. "The Courage Kingdom is one of our dearest and most important allies, not to mention that Taichi's parents were mine and your mother's dearest friends!"

"But dad, we have nothing to do with that world! I don't want to risk my people's lives because of it. It's not our fight anyways. We don't have to do anything."

"When it comes to the peace of the world, it doesn't matter if it is our not our fight, we all come from there and we must fight together to protect the peace." Haruhiko said. "Did you tell them that we weren't going to participate at all?"

"No…" Sora mumbled looking at her hands. "I told him that we would ask our men if they wanted to fight, supplying them with those who willingly want to go. I told them that I would never force my people to fight from something that didn't really concern them."

Haruhiko's eyes softened and looked at Sora ashamed face. He sighed kneeling down so he was face to face with her. "Sor," he said. "You must understand that we need to help them. If they asked for our help, especially if Taichi himself asks for it, is because they really need us. We would never let a wounded soldier alone in the battle field."

"I know but-"

"Sora," he cut her off. "You did well into telling them that we wouldn't force our men to fight something that didn't concern them and I'll respect your terms, letting people decide if they want to fight or not, but in the future I would like you to discuss this kind of things with me, do you understand?"

"Yes sir." She mumbled.

Haruhiko smiled giving his daughter a kiss on the forehead. "Very well them. Ask Fudo to help you organize those that want to go into battle. When you do, let me know so I can organize your trip back to the Courage Kingdom." He finished.

Sora opened her mouth ready to say something else, but was cut off. "Sora, you as my daughter must get over your fears of seeing Taichi."

Sora frowned but nodded. "May I be excused?" she asked. Haruhiko nodded and watched as Sora walked out the door.

When the door was completely closed he reached for a frame that was neatly placed on his desk, tracing it with his fingers. He sighed looking sadly at it.

* * *

"Fudo did you get everyone ready yet?" Sora asked walking over the younger boy who was writing something in a piece of paper.

"Yes lady Sora," he mocked her. "They are all waiting for you outside over the gates. Are you really sure about this, though? You were the first one that was against giving Lord Taichi any support on this."

Sora sighed looking out the window. "Yeah, but father says is for the well being of our world. I personally think he's gone crazy about it."

"Sora, he's our king, he's only taking care of the kingdom. Trust me when I tell you he knows what he's doing." Fudo said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"…yeah."

Sora and Fudo walked out the front gates of the castle toward the neatly lined up men and digimon. Sora looked at each of them, noticing the determined look on their faces. She sighed determined to get this over with letting her strong personality get hold of her once again.

"Listen up," she yelled. "You'll be transported back to the Courage Kingdom where you'll obey every order Lord Taichi ask you. You'll be fighting a war that is not ours, this is not our war, therefore, this is not our problem, but I don't expect you to back off from this. I, as your princess and future Queen, expect the best from your part. You must fight with all your might, never giving up and never fearing to do what you were asked to do. Fight as if you were defending your own families! Fight as if you were doing this for your kingdom!"

Everyone was silent for a moment, but then there was a huge roar.

"You are voluntaries, you weren't forced to join the Courage Kingdom's army, remember that you are doing this out of your free will. I won't lie to you, this is a war and you know what will happen if you let yourself die again." Sora looked over to them worriedly. "But those who do make it back will be considered as heroes. I will join if they need me to."

At this everyone started whispering.

"Silence!" Sora yelled again. "Those who are having second thoughts about this step forward." No one did. "Very well, we'll be leaving in an hour. Say your last goodbyes to those who matter to you the most."

* * *

The day was cloudy. There was a good chance that it might start raining some time soon. Sora looked up at the sky and pulled the hood of her cloak over her head, walking toward the now waiting carriage, when a voice stopped her.

"What are you doing here?"

Sora didn't need to turn around to figure out who the owner of the voice was. "I don't need to explain myself to you."

A beautiful blonde girl will dark ocean blue eyes stood in front of her, with her hands on her hips, preventing Sora from taking another step forward. "Taichi won't see you." She said.

Sora snickered. "Catherine, I didn't come here to see Taichi."

"Then what are you doing here?" Catherine asked, looking at her sideways.

"That's something for me to know, and for you to stay the hell out." Sora answered, pushing the girl out of her way.

Catherine advanced hurriedly graving Sora's wrist in her hand and forcing her to look back. "Leave Taichi alone." She threatened.

Sora pulled her hand out of Catherine's grasp. "I don't have to do anything. Tai's not yours."

"Ahh but that's where you are wrong." Catherine smiled. "Don't you remember what he whispered to you that night? Did you forget the main reason why you left back then?"

Sora's eyes shot open. How did she?

"I was there…" she continued. "I was in his room looking for something, when I heard you guys walking toward it. I had to hide myself from you knowing perfectly well that Tai's behavior changes when he's around you. I didn't want him to get mad at me so I hide behind closed doors. I was forced to watch the live show, but at the end when I heard him whispering in your ear those words, I knew that he'd be mine. Why can't you just accept that he doesn't love you anymore?"

Sora's eyes glowed red with anger. "How dare you!" she yelled, raising a hand to slap Catherine across the face but was stopped a few inches before it could actually touch her flesh.

Catherine pulled Sora closer to her, whispering in her ear so no one else would hear them. "He was thinking about me the whole time." With that Catherine pushed Sora off her making her fall to the ground and left her room.

* * *

The room was illuminate by the dim light of the full moon, which rays appeared through the slightly opened curtains. It was moist and boiling hot, but the two figures that were laying on the bed, covering their bodies with the sheets, didn't seem to mind. There was one last moan of pleasure and the sound of a body falling down on the bed panting exhaustedly.

Under the sheets Kimi wrapped her arms around Leiko's neck and pulled him down on her kissing him fully on the lips, not letting him catch his breath again from the sudden workout they've been doing. Since they were only expecting to meet with Reizo to discuss their plans to finish off a rather annoying and long lasting (till now) war, they were a little surprised when they found their clothes all over the room's floor, but didn't really seem to mind the sudden turn of events. Leiko pulled away from Kimi slowly panting, rather from the lack of air than the lack of pleasure he was receiving from her kiss. He smiled, kissing her neck softly, making her giggle and kiss his forehead. Kimi's hand explored under the sheets, searching for Leiko's hand, and intertwining their fingers when she finally got a hold of it.

The door suddenly opened, making the two figures in the bed jump and look who was the responsible for interrupting 'their' special time together. Kimi growled when she saw Reizo looking at some papers and taking to himself about something.

"What the hell?" she yelled pulling Leiko down on, trying her best to cover her chest. "Don't you ever knock?"

"What? But you were the one that who me-Oh…" Reizo said looking up from his papers and trailing off when he saw the position they were in. He smirked. "Oh my. Too bad I'm late; I'd loved for the live show."

Kimi's emerald green eyes burned in rage. She sat up and pulled the covers over her chest, trying to make the best out of her situation. "What do you want?" she asked.

"My, are we aggressive today, aren't we?" Reizo smirked. "You know, most people tend to be in their best of moods after _making love _with their loved one; but I guess you aren't one of them."

Kimi was about to shot back at him when Leiko raised his hand making both of them glare at each other but shutting up. "Now, it's rather late for you two to be fighting. Reizo, just give us a moment to get dressed and we'll be with you in just a few." Leiko intervened, preventing another war to cut lose.

Reizo smirked winking at Kimi and leaving the room to give them so privacy.

"I just don't know how you stand him. He's so annoying and so full of himself." Kimi said getting up from bed and searching for her clothes.

"Now love, must you be so mean about our longest friend?" Leiko said walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist, making it rather hard for her to get her dress on.

Kimi tried her best to not smile about this, but failed turning around to look at him in the eye. "It doesn't matter! He's always trying to-" but she was cut off by Leiko kissing her.

"Now get dressed so we can get this meeting over with."

* * *

"Now what took you so long to get here?" Kimi asked annoyed. "We were waiting for you."

"What are you complaining about? You were having the time of your life." Reizo smirked.

"What is that you wanted to tell us?" Leiko asked in his usual cold voice sitting over his desk crossing his hands over his face.

"Witchmon **(3)** found something." Reizo said putting some papers over the table. "Apparently our little Taichi got some help from his friends."

Kimi looked at Reizo rather annoingly. "So? Weren't you the one that old us not to worry about it? Besides no matter what the other kingdoms send, we are a lot stronger, our men are better trained to fight. Aww don't tell me that little Reizo is scared." She mocked.

"Is not that," Reizo looked at her with a cold but rather worried stare. "Apparently a new platoon arrived yesterday. The strange thing was that it wasn't only men they sent, there are dead digimon too. Look at this." He pulled out a sheet of paper that appeared to be a picture of a Mephistomon.

Kimi smirked at this. "Now Reizo, don't you think that you are over reacting a little bit? There are tons of Mephistomon out there." She said looking out the window.

"Naive little girl," Reizo said annoyed. "Don't you see something different about this Mephistomon in particular?"

Leiko and Kimi looked at the picture closely. Searching for any clue to know what the hell Reizo was talking about. Leiko's blue eyes shot opened and looked at Reizo, but Kimi just looked up from the picture not really getting it.

"I don't see what's so different about this Mephistomon **(4) **in particular?"

"Look at this right leg." Leiko answered her patiently.

Kimi looked over the horned digimon's right leg intently noticing a familiar mark on it. "But-but that can't be! He's supposed to be dead! I killed him myself!" she said looking over Leiko and the Reizo. "What is the meaning of this?"

Leiko shut his eyes closed. "That means that Hell's Maiden is by their side."

The room went silent for a moment. Neither of the people present talked, absorbing the sudden news that their leader had told them. Kimi looked at Reizo triumphantly; she had been right from the very beginning. He couldn't tell her that she was going crazy about it. He had been the one who brought the proof. Kimi's eyes wondered from Reizo to the owner of her affection who was sitting on his desk with his hands crossed over his face and his eyes showing a sudden emotion which she didn't really seem to figure out. That worried her, he never showed emotion when it came to this war, he was a cold hearted, but now it seemed as if he was…she dare say, scared?

Kimi opened her mouth to speak when she heard some hysterical laughter. She looked up and saw Reizo leaning over the table and hugging his stomach. "What's so funny?" she demanded frowning.

"It's just that-it's just that…_laugh _the look on your faces, it's just priceless." He laughed looking over to them and wiping the tears away. "God, I wish I had a camera or something."

Kimi's anger rose as this and Leiko looked up to meet Reizo's eyes. "What? So you mean to say that this was all a joke or something?" she demanded.

Leiko remained silent.

"No. Not at all." Reizo said shrugging his shoulders.

"Then?" Kimi demanded leaning over the table.

"Then…nothing." Reizo grinned; knowing perfectly well that this little game was something Kimi didn't have the patients for.

"What are you planning?" Leiko asked never taking his eyes of Reizo.

Reizo grinned and put his hands behind his head leaning back coolly. "It's just that, Hell's Maiden died a long time ago."

"Huh?" Kimi asked looking back and forth between Leiko and Reizo, who seem to communicate with their eyes. "Could someone please explain to me what's going on here? Who died? What the hell is this all about?"

Leiko put his hand over hers, trying to calm her down which she did, a little. "Toshiko Takenouchi, Hell's Maiden was murdered a long time ago." He explained.

Kimi looked at him frustrated. "But didn't you just say that she was alive? That's why that Mephistomon came back alive, because she has the power to-"

"No," he interrupted her. "It happened a long time ago. She was killed in a car accident. It must be someone else."

Kimi frowned and leaned back. "So what do you plan to do?"

* * *

There was a weak and painful moan, not really loud but it was loud enough for her to hear it. A crimson eyed girl dismounted her black horse and searched for the owner of the moan through the dense forest. She let her eyes travel around for any kind of clue that would lead her to the core of the problem but found none.

"Is anybody out there?" she asked.

There was silent for a rather long period of time, making her believe that it just had been her imagination. She was about to get of her horse again when she caught a glimpse of blood on the floor. She let her eyes travel the few drops and found a rather heavily wounded boy on the floor. She immediately ran to him and examined the wounds on his body, trying to make sure at the same time that the boy was even alive.

The boy moaned painfully when the girl touched one of his wounds and tried to roll away from her. "Stop," he moaned. "It hurts."

"I know it does, but if you don't let me help you, you are going to die here. Is that what you want?" she asked.

The boy's eyes shot open for a second and looked at the gentle girl who was no ripping her dress to make crude bandages for his wounds. "Princess Sora…" He whispered in disbelieve.

Sora's eyes left the boy's wounds when she heard her name and was startled back when she saw the look on the boy's eyes. Most of the guys that looked at her didn't really bother to look at her in the eye, they just traveled their on her body, and those who actually did, only showed lust for her, but this boy's eyes were different. There was only one person that looked at her in this way and that scared her, since they had just met.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Sorry if this chapter was kind of bad or confusing but just so you know I go back and forth in time. Hope you liked it though and when I'm done with chapter 4 I'll be posting chapter 3. I've got the idea from PrincessJaded so maybe updates will be a little faster this time. Thank you all you read but thank you more for those who actually took the time to review. *hint* *hint*

To anyone who's keeping track, I frequently broke up with my boyfriend, it was a mutual decision but it doesn't mean that it hurts less. 3 years gone.

**(1) Orochimon: **he's a real digimon and he's part of the Nightmare Soldiers, for real. Yup I've done my homework. If you can't find him, here's a link where you can have see a picture of him: wikimon(dot)net/Orochimon**  
(2) Fudo: **The God of fire and wisdom. It's an original Japanese name. I'm trying my best to use original Japanese names in this story. I'll give everyone's names meanings when the time comes. :P**  
(3) Witchmon: **she's an actually digimon, I was even surprised. Link to see her: digimon(dot)wikia(dot)com/wiki/Witchmon**  
(4) Mephistomon: **also and original Digimon part of the Nightmare Soldiers. Link to get more information about him: digimon(dot)wikia(dot)com/wiki/Mephistomon

So, like did anyone see, like the reaction of Miley Cyrus complaining about Radiohead being like mean to her? LOL!


	3. Where did Tomorrow Go?

**Authors Note: **Ok so this chapter, it's…weird, I tell you. It's all about the characters dark experiences. It just came to mind and it sort of fit in the story at the time. Like I warned you last chapter I'll be coming back and forth in time, but if anyone has any questions please do let me know. Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**. I'm not going to type the whole speech I had in the first chapter since nobody really reads this and there's no real point of repeating myself.

**Plot:** This is an Alternative Universe Fic.

**Update Dates:** Sorry this chapter took me longer that I had actually planned on posting because I had writers block over the 4th chapter. Chapter 4 will be posted within a month or less meaning that by May 17th or sooner it will be posted.

* * *

**Se7en**

**3. Where did Tomorrow Go?**

**Pride**

"Come hurry!" A five year old kid with messy brown hair yelled, pulling from his little sister's hand and dragging her toward the park swings. "Ok!" he smiled enthusiastically and looked over his little sister who seemed to be in a sort of trance.

"Kari, are you ouk?" he asked her, walking over to her and making her look at him.

She nodded weakly smiling. "Yeah doun't wourry about me. Let's play."

Tai grinned cutely over at her and walked a few feet away from her. He let his soccer ball fall to the ground and looked over to Kari. "Ok so we are gouing to practice soume shouts. I'll kick you the ball and you must kick it back to me. Ok?" he asked moving it with his foot.

Kari just nodded and tried her best to concentrate on her big brother but her aching head and the sudden urge to throw up was making it kind of difficult. She balanced herself, slightly closing her eyes for a moment and trying to figure out what Tai had just said.

Kari looked over at her big brother and smiled slightly. He was trying his best to explain how the proper way to kick the ball was. When he was done he kicked it toward her which ended up landing at her feet. She bent down to take it in her hands putting in before her feet. She then stood up quickly, a little too quickly and felt like the world around her started spinning. She was determined to make her big brother proud of her so she didn't say anything.

Kari kicked the ball as hard as she could, but lost her balance before she could even know where exactly had the ball ended up rolling towards, and then everything went black.

Tai looked at her enthusiastically waiting for her to kick the ball toward him, but as he watched her kicking the ball far away from his direction he frowned running toward it, picking it up.

"Kari, if you are nout gouing to throw it well, doun't play at all…" he yelled getting up and looking over to his little sister who was now on the floor. "Kari!"

A few hours later Tai found himself sitting on a hard and cold hospital waiting room chairs, watching as his mom was crying her eyes out and his dad was trying his best to comfort her. When the ambulance got to the park to pick Kari, the doctors had asked Tai where his parents were, but Tai explained to them that it was only him and Kari. He had told the doctor his dad's cell phone number, getting in the vehicle with them to drive to the hospital, but now he wish he wouldn't have told them at all, since his mom hadn't stop crying from the very instant she got there. She hadn't even noticed that he was standing there.

Tai got up from his seat and walked over to his parents reaching out his hand to touch his mom's cheek. "Mommy?" he asked, but instead of his usual smile, he received a slap on the cheek.

"I told you that Kari was not ok. I told you that she was sick." His mother looked at him with hateful but hurt eyes. "Why did you bring her outside when I told you that she was sick?"

Susumu tried to calm his wife by whispering to her to calm down, but Tai just looked at her in disbelief touching a red spot on his cheek.

"Mommy?"

Yuuko only glanced at her son one time before storming out to find the doctor that was taking care of Kari.

Susumu kneeled down at his son's height and looked at him. "It's ok son." He tried to comfort Tai who was now on verge to tears. "You mother doesn't hate you, she's just upset about what happened."

Tai didn't listen to his father completely; he just heard the word '_hate'_ and _'you'. _

'_Mommy…hates me?' _he thought rubbing his eyes and running away from the now empty hallway.

* * *

**Envy**

The bell rang loud and hard letting the high school students know that the classes for the day were finally over. The hallways were filled with chattering of cheerful students, talking about their plans for the rather long weekend, about how they should have studied for the test they had today and about what they should wear for their date with one of the hottest guys in the school.

"I really don't know what to wear," a girl said to her pink haired friend, trying to get advice from the fashion queen. "I mean it's not like he actually told me where we were going…you've got to help me Mimi. He's like totally cute and the other girls are like totally jealous of me, besides I want to make a good impression so he'll ask me out again. That would be so rad. Just imagine me being the next girlfriend of Kyoei."

Mimi looked toward the exit and faked smiled at her 'friend'. "I'm sorry Hana, but it seems like my transportation is here. No time to waste. I'll see you Monday then." Mimi said to her giving her a kiss on the cheek and waved.

"Are you sure you can't come to my party this Sat?!" Hana asked her friend.

"I'm sure." Mimi yelled back waving. "I'm really sorry I'll make it next time."

She ran the last few steps toward the open car door and got in, thanking the driver for holding the door for her and waiting. She let him close the door and took a last look toward her 'prison'. She'd been studying in the same school, with the same old teachers and the same classmates for 13 years now. No matter how many times she had begged her dad to transfer her to another school far away from here, he would just nod and look away. It was like he had been thinking about it but decided not to act on it. She wondered why he even kept her near him. It wasn't like they had the best relationship in the world, heck; they couldn't even stay in the same room for more than 5 minutes.

She sighed once again looking out the window, trying to 'enjoy' the view. Her mind was rather distant from the people and setting outside the window. Life seem so much simpler for them in a way since all they had to worry about was what to make for dinner or finish her homework before she could even think about going out and play with the other kids in the park or wondering if he even nailed that job interview he had today. He eyes glowed emerald green and she looked at them walk by with no real destiny or interest of what was going to happen tomorrow. She wondered how they could just go in life thinking that way.

Mimi sighed when the fancy car drove through the rather well known gates of her house. She didn't really wanted to be there at the moment having much more preferred to go stand by the pier and look at the sunset, like she always did when she was feeling down or needed time to think about things in her life, but she knew that her dad had requested her presence then and there for the evening since he hand important guest and news to tell her. She only hope that those so called 'good news' implied letting her move far away from here.

Mimi thanked the driver once again as he opened the door for her and offer her his hand to step out of the car. She took her bag and swung it over her shoulder sighing and walking toward the now opened door. She greeted the butler.

"Welcome back Miss. Tachikawa. May I take that for you?" and old man asked bowing and offering to take Mimi's bag.

"Thank you. Do you, by any chance, know where my dad is?" Mimi asked, handling him her bag and walking forward turning around waiting for an answer.

"I believe Mr. Tachikawa is in the library right now Miss." He bowed again. "Should I bring you some tea?"

"Yes, with some muffins, and Marty?" Mimi asked him.

"Yes Miss. Tachikawa."

"Stop calling me that. I have a name." she said smiling and waved.

Mimi entered the largest room in her mansion kind of house and looked around for her dad to be somewhere near the window, either looking through his collection of books or reading the news paper and drinking coffee, like he always did when he was waiting to talk to her.

"Hey dad…"

"You are late."

She sighed as she noticed that he didn't even look up from his precious papers to look at her and give her a proper greeting. "Yeah I noticed, I'm sorry about that, but it's just that I had detention-"

"Again?" he asked finally looking up and taking off his glasses to look at her, but never meeting her eyes. "Mimi is the fifth time this month! If you get detention one more time this year I'm going to have to take your cellphone away."

"Dad but it wasn't my fault. You see Natsuko was-"

"I don't care about Namiru-"

"Natsuko." Mimi corrected.

"Whatever. It's about your current behavior regarding school. It's like you don't even care anymore Meems. They keep calling me, saying that you've missed more classes than you've attended, you are being rude to teachers, and you don't seem to care to make new friends…"

"Dad-"

"…and your grades are not the best right now. Mimi Tachikawa if this doesn't change for the next moth I think I'll be force to get a private tutor for you here at the house."

"What?" this couldn't be. He wouldn't really force to stay home school in this-this-this prison! "But dad I-"

"But nothing, I've decided that it will be the best punishment for you. That way you can think more about studying than you do about boys."

Mimi looked at him like he was crazy for some reason. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, why would her dad maker her do something like that, when he knew perfectly well how much she hated being inside the house, always trying to get an excuse to leave. He couldn't do that, she wouldn't allow it.

"Now, if you have nothing that you need to tell me, I must ask you to leave. I'm pretty busy right now." Keisuke said, not looking at Mimi directly.

Mimi looked at her dad trying to catch his eyes, but when he didn't she got mad beyond words and yelled the first thing that came into mind. "Dad, look at me."

Keisuke look at her from the corner of his eyes, but not really looking at her in the eyes. "Is there something else you want to tell me Mimi?"

"Dad, I have a question that's been bugging me ever since mom died…"

Keisuke left his paper and leaned forward so he could really look at her. "Yes?"

"Why…" Mimi hesitated for a moment. "Why won't you look at me in the eyes?"

Keisuke chuckled at this. "Honey what are you talking about?"

"Is it because I look like her?" Mimi asked. "Or is it because you don't have the courage to do so because you know it was your fault that she died."

Keisuke frowned and stood up. "Mimi Tachikawa! I won't allow such accusations in this house."

"That's why you can't even look at me in the eye, because every time you do you see her." Mimi continued on. "You'll never have the courage to see me in the eyes unless-"

"That's enough!" Keisuke said slamming his fist on the desk. "I don't have to listen to your none sense. Now leave."

With that Mimi look one last time at her dad and disappeared behind the door.

* * *

**Gluttony **

"…and all you do is work. You are never around to help me with T.K. and Matt anymore. I told you that I needed help with the house chores. I'm tired of doing everything around here." Natsuko Ishida yelled at her husband for the fifth time that week. It was incredible on his part that he didn't really help her out around the house. She was so tired of him treating her like she was so sort of slave or something.

"What are you talking about? I'm always taking care of T.K. and Matt around here…" Hiroaki Ishida said, not really attention to what his wife was actually saying.

"Urgh you are unbelievable!" Natsuko yelled, throwing her arms up in the air and leaving the living room fuming.

Hiroaki looked over his shoulder toward his now fuming wife and sighed, deciding that he really shouldn't let her be mad at him for no reason; he got up from the coach and walked over to her. "What's wrong?" he asked putting his hands on her shoulder.

Natsuko turned back to look at him. "What do you mean what's wrong?" she asked glaring at him. He was unbelievable. "Why can't you see that I'm not your slave that I'm your wife, there for we should be equals. You should be helping me more around here instead of making excuse about working late when all you do is hump on those younger interns."

Hiroaki shot his eyes opened. What did she…?

"I can't stand this anymore. I just can't. I'm tire of you and this marriage." She said walking over to her room and getting her bag.

"What are you doing?" Hiroaki asked, walking over to her.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm leaving and I'm taking the kids." She said packing her cloths.

"What do you mean leaving? Where to? When are you coming back?" Hiroaki asked, taking her clothes out of the bag. "Lets talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about." Natsuko said looking at him. "You married me because I was pregnant. I married you because I loved you, not because I had to. Now I see that I was just blinded all this time."

Hiroaki looked at her with wide eyes. What the hell was going on here? Where were all these thoughts coming from anyways? "What are you talking about? I loved you when I married you, I still do."

"Liar. They only reason why you got me pregnant again was to prove that our marriage wasn't a mistake, now I'm tired of all your lies." Natsuko said exasperatedly.

Hiroaki watched as she closed the bag and walked out of her bedroom calling Matt and T.K.. At this point he was mad. "And where do you think you are taking the kids?" he asked.

"Somewhere away from you." She said taking T.K.'s hand. "We are leaving." She said looking down at him and at Matt.

"Where are we going mommy?" T.K. asked looking over at her brother.

"You aren't taking them anywhere." Hiroaki said taking Matt's hand and making stand behind him. "They are staying here with me."

"I won't let you do such thing. T.K. we are leaving now." Natsuko said opening the door and storming outside.

"But what about big brother?" T.K. asked noggin on his mother's hand.

"Not now sweetie." She said walking over to the elevator. She pulled T.K. in with her and watched as Hiroaki stepped out the door still with Matt behind his legs too afraid to move.

"Mommy look, big brother wants to come too." He said looking at him desperately. "Why can't he come with us?"

"Takeru, silence!" Natsuko yelled at son and looked back at her husband. "Goodbye."

And with that T.K. was left to watch as the elevators doors closed over his older brothers sad face.

* * *

**Lust**

"Dad gimme!" a little girl yelled at her dad, trying her best to get the soccer ball he was holding up in the air, out of his daughter hands.

"Not now Sor," he scowled. "Wait until your mother gets here so we can go to the park and try it out."

"Urgh…" A five year old Sora frowned crossing her arms over her chest. "Why is she taking sou loung anyways?"

"My my, we are impatient today, aren't we?" a voice asked from behind her.

Sora turned around and her smiled brighten running over to the women that had just spoken. "Mommy!" Sora yelled hugging her. "Dad, now that mommy's here can we gou now?"

Haruhiko Takenouchi smiled at her daughter and gave his wife a long loving kiss which Sora replied graving her mother's hand and dragging her over street toward the park.

"Sora!" Toshiko Takenouchi laughed letting herself be dragger over by her mother. "Sora why are you in such hurry?"

"Because dad said we could try my new soccer ball, but you would have to get here first." Sora said letting go of her mother's hand and running toward the soccer field. "Hurry hurry, I want to play!"

Haruhiko smiled at Sora and took his wife's hands and kissing her on the cheek gaining a complaint from Sora. "Now Sora, what will you do when you get a boyfriend?" Haruhiko asked kneeling down so he was face to face with Sora.

"Bouyfriend?" Sora asked never really hearing that word before.

Haruhiko laughed handling Sora the soccer ball and giving her a kiss on her forehead. "Ok, now let's see if you can beat me." He said trying to take the ball from Sora.

Sora smiled kicking the ball as hard as she could which made it fly across the field near toward the edge of the park were the street was. "I'll get it!" she yelled enthusiastically running toward the ball.

Sora extended her arms running toward the ball but tripped with a rock making her fall on the ground and pushing the ball forward into the street. She looked both way to see if there were any cars coming by like her dad had taught her when she was about to cross, but as she was about to step on the concrete her mother yelled at her.

"Sora!"

Sora turned around and saw her mother running toward her. "Young lady stay where you are!" she said finally getting at her side.

"But mom! There's nou cars out there..!" Sora protested, turning around to step over the street and get it.

"No! It's too dangerous for a child like you. Now stay here I'll go." Toshiko said pushing Sora away from her street toward her dad that was waiting for her with open arms.

"Fine." She said stubbornly and ran toward her dad.

Haruhiko smiled at her. "Now, you must not be mad at your mom, she's only looking after you. You know?"

"But daddy! I'm a big girl now. I can take care of myself." Sora yelled hugging her dad and letting herself be lifted up.

Haruhiko smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead releasing her. "Why don't you go over there and see what's taking mommy so long?" he asked.

Sora turned around and ran toward the street. "Mommy! Hurry!" she yelled impatiently waiting impatiently on the side walk and moving her arms.

Toshiko leaned over and took the soccer ball looking back at her daughter. "My, aren't we a little impatient?" she smiled.

Sora frowned crossing her arms over her chest and looking the other way, catching a car driving toward her mother. "Mommy there's a car! Be careful!" she yelled preparing herself to run toward her mother when her dad's arms caught her.

"Sora no!" Haruhiko said taking Sora in his arms and preventing her from taking a step further.

"Mommy!" Sora yelled.

* * *

**Wrath**

"…and they had this totally awesome knee boots over at Kaki Boutique, but they were like, way over priced. I bought them thought, with my daddy's credit card. And did you like see what Jenny was wearing yesterday?" a beautiful brunette rambled looking at her boyfriend who was staring out the window not really paying attention to what she was saying.

"Yeah awesome…" he said.

"What do you mean awesome? It was completely horrible, I mean, like who wears pink and green at this time of the year, it like winter for fashion's sake!" she said looking at him. Suddenly her phone went off and she check to see who it was. "Oh honey I have to go, but are we still going to the dance tomorrow? You know I want to try that new dress I bought the other day to show stupid little Jessica that's she wrong."

"Actually I was wondering if we could just skip the dance and got out on a real date. I'll take you where ever you want; I just want to spend a little time alone with you."

"Matt, I told you before, this dance is really important to me. Besides I'm nominated for queen this year, and if I win I can rub it Lisa's face." The girl said

"Kel, she's your best friend." Matt reminded him.

"I know." She smiled and kissed him goodbye waving.

Matt watched her go and sighed looking around for the waitress. When he spotted her, he mentioned her to bring him the check so he could leave. When she did he paid for his and his girlfriend's meal and stood up taking his guitar case and throwing it over his shoulder.

Matt walked out the door, gripping his coat closer to his body and looking around the rather deserted streets. It was quite late and he knew that he should be heading home now, but he just needed some time to think, so headed for the nearest park. He walked around the side walk and stopped to sit in the nearest bench. He sighed looking around to see if there was anyone there, but saw no one. He sighed again looking down at his hands.

'_What am I doing with my life?'_ he asked himself looking up at the sky when he felt something cold touch his nose. It just had started snowing. _'Great…'_ he thought sarcastically brushing the snow flake away and looking up again.

Matt was getting tired of his current life. Yeah he had a beautiful girlfriend, he was damn popular at school and he had a raising music carrier ahead of him but he just wasn't happy with his life at the moment. His girlfriend, or more like his past girlfriends didn't seem to care about him at all, they were just into him either because of his looks or because he was the lead singer of a band that had just gotten one hot deal. Popularity was the last thing Matt really cared about at the moment. He just hated the fact that everyone was so damn hypocrite, only carrying about other people's disgraces rather their triumphs. Music was the only thing that really seem to calm his nerves down, that had been the reason why he stated the band in the first place, and yes he was quite happy that they had gotten that deal, but he just hated the fact that he long time dream, to get paid for doing his own music was more far away than he actually thought possible.

Matt shocked his head removing the snowflakes from his head and took out his cell phone from his pocket. He searched for his girlfriend's number and pressed the 'Call' button.

_Moan "Hello?"_

Matt's eyes shot open. "Kelly? Its Matt."

"_Matt hey! I wasn't expecting your call…"_

_Now what's that supposed to mean…_ "Yeah, I noticed. Listen I need to talk to you."

"_Aww baby call the mother fucker another time…come here…Shh…Um never mind that it's the T.V. What about?"_

"We are through."

And with that Matt got up from the bench taking his guitar and heading home.

* * *

**Greed**

"We can't tell him yet!" Masami Izumi told his wife, while getting up from the couch and taking his glasses off pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Why not? He's going to find out soon enough and then it will be worse." Yoshie Izumi said folding her hands on her lap and looking at her husband worriedly.

"I know." Masami said kneeling down and taking her hands. "But, do you really think that he's ready to know that he's adopted?"

Yoshie looked at her husband putting a hand on his cheek. "You are talking as if adopting a kid was a crime. Izzy is a really intelligent kid, he'll find out sooner or later and it's much better if we tell him our self rather than him actually finding out that we are not his real parents."

"I agree with you but not right now. Let's wait till he's at an appropriate age and then we tell him. I just don't want him finding out before he's actually ready to do so." Masami said putting his hands on his wife's cheeks.

The room was lighten with a lamp and all the doors were closed, except for one that was partly opened in which a boy about 12 years old with dark red hair and black eyes was speaking through to see what his parents were talking about. It was of his nature to eavesdrop on other people's conversations, but his name was mention and he knew that whatever they were talking about was nothing good, since his mother looked really upset.

Izzy's was getting uncomfortable there near the door, so he decided that he would just turn around and try to get some sleep, but they he heard 'we have to tell him the truth'.

'_What…?'_ Izzy thought stopping dead in his tracks and waiting for his parents to continue the conversation he knew was none of his business.

"But, do you really think that he's ready to know that he's adopted?"

At this Izzy's head looked behind him and his features paled, as if he just saw a ghost or something scary. "I'm…I'm adopted?" he asked himself slowly and looked at his feet. "Why…?"

* * *

**Sloth**

A fifteen year old kid with blue hair and dark eyes took off his glasses, cleaning them with the edge of his shirt and looked in front of him. He was going to take the biggest step of his life. He was a nervous wreck while looking at the large admin building of one of the most prestigious and expensive medicine orientated schools in Japan. He was supposed to come here to get his test results, which he had presented last week. He had been studying all his life to become one of the best Doctors in the country that was his dream, or more like his father's dream.

'_Stop it!'_ he demanded._ 'He's only doing this because he loves me.'_

He sighed, taking his first step toward the entrance of the building when he remembered the conversation he had with his brothers last night.

"Joe you don't have to become a doctor if you don't want to." Jim Kido said looking over at his brother and scowling him for not following his dreams.

"But that's what I've been studying for all my life!" Joe demanded looking over his big brother.

"And that doesn't mean that you have to do it because 'you've studied for it all your life'. What do you really want to do with your life?" Jim asked, sitting on Joe's bed and looking at him seriously. Although Joe was a good brother, he was a little naive, which led him to be manipulated easily.

"I already told you, I-want-to-be-a-doctor." Joe said annoying hoping his brother would get it and leave him alone. "Now leave, I have to study for my test."

Jim walked over to him making him turn around. "Joe you'll never be a good professional unless you actually _like _what you are studying. You faint when you see blood, that way you'll never be able to be a good doctor, not to mention that dad has been forcing you all this time…"

Joe looked down at his books. That_ was_ true. He had forced himself watching one of those operations they showed in the discovery channel, but he had throw up when he saw the doctor performing the well known cut so he could get to the heart. He had to get through this; his father was counting on him.

Jim looked at his little brother sympathically. "I'm going to confess something." He said hoping his brother would get over their sudden discussion and look at him, which he did.

"When I finish my medical school, I'm going to leave for some virgin islands where there are no doctors. Dad is going to get mad but that doesn't matter." He said looking at Joe in the eyes. "I just hope you know what you are getting yourself into."

Joe sighed reaching the door of the building and looking inside, his brother was right, it was his father's idea to get in this school in the first place, but he was going to get through this. He opened the door and walking over to a window where a really busy guy talking on the phone was. He waited for him to finish and asked.

"Hello, my name is Joe Kido. I'm here to see my admin test results?"

* * *

**Authors Note: ** Ok I know that this chapter sucked but I just needed to let you know a little about the main characters back stories, and yes I know some of the stories are not original, but I just couldn't really find a better 'tragical' episode for these characters. Don't hate me. Sorry if my baby talk wasn't good, but I just forgot how little kids are supposed to talk. If you ask me I'd say that Mimi's story was the best written of them all, it was the first one that I've ever really came up with and that's why. :P


	4. It Smells Like September

**Important Notice: **I know I'm late but it was only because:

I had finals for college and haven't really found a slight bit of time to write this chapter.

I had authors block for this chapter and it didn't really come out as 'spicy' as I thought it would be like.

; but don't hate me 'cuz I have a little something up for you.

**Authors Note: **I'm actually getting excited about this fic…hehe I must confess that I never really thought it would turn out to be this way. Oh and to anyone that was confused as to why the last chapter took place in the present world, it's because they have the powers, to move back and forth it time as they wish. I know it will get a little confusing but when something's going to happen in the "present" I'll let you know.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**. I'm not going to type the whole speech I had in the first chapter since nobody really reads this and there's no real point of repeating myself.

**Plot:** This is an Alternative Universe Fic.

**Update Dates: **From now on, I'll be updating every 30th or 31st of every month.

* * *

**Se7en**

**4. It Smells Like September **

A tiny rain drop of water made its way down the petal of a perfect white lily placed neatly on a bouquet of white flowers placed a cold gray gravestone. The rain had eased making the girl in the black cloak take it off and place it gently besides her. She kneeled down on the wet grass and clasped her hands together bowing her head down respectfully.

_A little girl ran wildly toward the beach. She had been forced to wear that summer dress that her mother had bought her, but that wouldn't stopped her from enjoying the salty aroma of the ocean in front of her. These were promised to be the best vacations of her life till now, or so her father had promised her. The little red head turned around to catch where her parents were and smiled at them pointing toward the waves and yelled something to her parents, running toward the water but stopping to see if it was ok. _

_He father smiled and replied to her comment motioning his daughter to keep on going. He then turned to his wife asking her something. _

_She smiled brightly and turned to her daughter answering her husband's question with something completely random. _

"Sora…?"

The girl kneeling in front of the gravestone turned around when she heard that particular voice. She knew by heart that the owner of the voice was, but preferred to confirm it with her own eyes. It had been so long since they last saw each other, but when she saw her standing there with a smile on her face, she couldn't help but gasp watching how time hadn't made its trick on her.

"Biyomon…" Sora managed to say, not really believe that she was there. "When…?"

"This morning." Biyomon answered walking toward her friend and putting a wing of her shoulder, letting her know that she knew what today meant. "I didn't want to be late for her anniversary."

Sora smiled looking back down at her mother's gravestone. It was a simple one. Her name scripted on the rock and a short message below it; which read: "The hand that spun a legend will also become a legend itself." **(1)**

"It's been so long…" Sora said letting her hands rest against the moist cold stone.

Biyomon looked at Sora with understanding eyes and then at her mother's gravestone. Sora loved her mother so much, even if they used to have fights over things, she just couldn't help but feel guilty about what had happened so long ago. Sora would always fall into this sort of depressions, always blaming herself. Biyomon had tried her best to make Sora snap out of it and get a hold of her past, but it only resolved on Sora kicking her out. They had stayed in touch with each other for after a while, but Biyomon knew that no matter how many apologies would have been said, things would never be the same.

Today was Sora's mom death anniversary and after so long of traveling around the world, Biyomon decided that it was time to return. Sora needed her now more than anything.

"Yes it has." Biyomon answered her previous comment, choosing her words carefully. "But I'm sure your mother would have been proud of your for not letting this take over your life and learning to move on."

Sora didn't look at Biyomon, trying her best to hide a sad smile and simply quoted what her mom had said that day at the beach. "Even if something bad happens, face tomorrow with a smile."

Biyomon looked at inquiringly but said nothing, knowing perfectly well how much this hurt her. She then looked down at her grave and too kneeled down, bowing her head respectfully. Even if she never really knew Sora's mother, she respected her dearly, since she had raised one of the strongest person she knew. Biyomon then got up and waited for Sora to be done with her prayers. She wanted to ask her so many questions but knew perfectly well that it was rude to interrupt someone when they were praying.

Suddenly Dobermon came running toward where Sora was but up seeing Biyomon there, he stopped and looked at her. "Sora," he said never taking his eyes of Biyomon. "We have a problem."

Sora looked up to where Dobermon was and stood up patting his head affectionately. "Don't worry Dobermon she's an old friend of mine." Sora said smiling toward Biyomon's direction who smiled back. "What would be the problem?"

Dobermon took his eyes of Biyomon to look at Sora. "That boy you brought in the other day. He's condition is getting worse; we don't know what to do with him anymore. What do you suggest we do milady-?" he cut his sentence watching as Sora disappeared.

* * *

**Odaiba, Tokyo 2009. **

"Father you called?" a girl in a white dress asked peeking from the door.

Keisuke looked up from some papers and looked at his daughter. "Mimi! Yes. I've been meaning to speak with you for a while now." He said looking at his papers again. "Please do take a seat."

Mimi did as she was told. Taking a seat on one of the chairs that were placed in front of his father's desk she waited from him to tell her what he wanted with her. She was mad at the fact that her whole afternoon had been spoiled just because her father wanted to talk with her. Not really getting a real time date to meet him, she was forced to wait around in line for her so called "father" take a tiny bit of time and speak with her. She looked at him once more expecting him to start explaining what the hell was that he wanted, but frowned when she saw that he had no intentions of speaking any time soon.

"Anything on your mind father?" she asked trying to get this over with as soon as possible.

Keisuke looked up from his work to his daughter. "Yes actually," he said putting some papers down. "I have to inform you that you are required to go to this marriage interview on Saturday, so please cancel all your plans." He said not looking at her directly.

Mimi's mouth dropped opened. _'What?' _"What?" she spoke her thoughts.

"You are having a marriage interview-"

"No no no, I heard you the first time." Mimi said sarcastically. "It's just that…_what?"  
_Keisuke sighed resting his chin on his elbows and looking at his daughter. "Mimi it's something I require you to do. For the wealth of this family. Your mother-"

"My mother," Mimi said standing up and leaning against the table. "Would want me to marry for _love _not money or power or whatever reason you have for making _me_ do this."

"Mimi, who said you can't fall in love with this guy?" Keisuke said looking at her sternly. "You haven't even met him yet. You are like the kid that swears no to like tomatoes but hasn't even tried one yet."

Mimi raised her eyebrow preparing herself to say something but was cut off. "I'm not asking you to choose this one guy for marriage right away. I just want you to start a relationship that actually _has_ a future. If you don't like this guy _after_ meeting up with him, then I'll find you another one."

"Dad, I don't want to think about marriage." Mimi said her voice gentler this time. "I'm only 16."

Keisuke looked at her sternly. "And yet you don't even have a boyfriend. Mimi I need you to start thinking about getting a guy that is willing to spend the rest of his life with you. It's never too soon for that." Mimi sighed.

"I know. But it _is_ a little bit too soon to _even_ start thinking about getting me marriage interviews. What if I had a boyfriend-?"

"Do you?" Keisuke asked.

"Well no but-" Mimi tried.

"But nothing young lady you are going to the marriage interview and that's final." Keisuke said taking back the papers he was looking through.

"_What?_ Since when do you control my life?" Mimi asked in a menacing tone.

"Since I was the reason you even came to this world." Keisuke said standing up slamming his fist against the desk. "As long as your last name is Tachikawa you'll do as I say. Understood?"

Mimi stood quiet looking at her dad.

"I said do you understand?"

"Dad look at me." Mimi said finally.

"What?" Keisuke asked obviously confused.

"Look at me." Mimi repeated.

"I am."

"No dad," Mimi continued, walking closer. "Dare look at me in the eyes."

Keisuke was a little taken back by this. It had been a long time since she had actually asked him to do so. Keisuke looked away for a few moments put caught his breath in looking at his daughter's face, but not daring to look at her in the eyes.

"I'm waiting _dad_." Mimi said clenching her fist.

Keisuke's eyes, roamed from her mouth up to her nose and finally to her eyes. He wanted to maintain the gaze but it only lasted about a second of two. "I…I…can't." he sighed defeated.

"And why not?" Mimi demanded.

Keisuke frowned deeply annoyed and just motion for his daughter to leave. Mimi wasn't about to let this conversation be blown off by a wave of the hand, but decided to cut it short, not really knowing what to say next. She looked furiously at her father one last time and left the room, leaving Keisuke covering his eyes so no one would see the tears forming in them.

* * *

Sora burst into the room where some maids were taking care of the boy laying on the bed. It had been almost a week and his fever was as high as when she had previously met him. She had required the best doctors of the kingdom to look after him, but not even they could determine what was wrong with him. His wounds have been properly bandaged and were in the road to healing, but his fever wasn't really helping the situation. He was beyond burning.

"I'm here, what's wrong?" Sora asked walking over to the bed, where one her maids was trying her best to get the boy to eat.

"He won't eat anything. We've been trying to get him to eat the recipes the doctors recommended but he will just slap them away." She looked at Sora. "We don't know what to do milady."

Sora sighed looking over at the boy and touched his forehead. _'We'll at least the fever went down a little.' _She took the bow from the maid and sat down on the chair ordering for the rest of the people to get out of the room.

"I'll try to feed him. You all must be awfully tired. Why don't you take a little break and I'll take care of him for now?" Sora asked smiling over at her people.

They all smiled back and bowed down thanking her for taking their feelings in consideration and left.

Sora sighed looking back down at the boy in front of her expecting him to still be asleep. She was a little surprised when she found him looking at her with his gray eyes. Sora blushed slightly and cleared her throat. "So you are awake. Asu told me that she had been trying to get you to eat something but you just won't have it. If you don't do what the doctor said you won't be able to get out of bed." She said smiling over at him and trying to ignore the gaze he was giving her.

The boy just looked at her, marveled by her beauty. It only had been about 2 times that he had seen her, but both times he was completely speechless about how beautiful she looked to him.

Sora cleared her throat once more and laid the bowl of soup down on the tray once more. _Sigh_ "If you don't want to eat that's fine, but you won't be able to get up from bed for a while. Besides it's been almost 3 days since your last meal, you must be starving."

"I'll eat it." Came a soft reply.

Sora looked down at the boy on bed who was trying his hardest to sit up. It had been the first time she had actually talked to him. She had always thought that with all his wounds, his vocal strings had been damaged along the way.

Sora helped him up gently and sat down once more taking the bowl in her hands and feeding him the warm soup. He frowned, refusing her help and took the bowl away from her, doing it himself.

_Frown _"You are way too weak to even hold a bowl on your own. I'm here to help you, so just let me do my job." Sora said looking at him sternly but then smiled. "You know, it's the first time I've ever heard you speak at all. I always thought that you were unable to speak or something."

The boy looked back at her strangely. "Why would you think that?" he asked.

Sora was a little taken back but smiled. "Because of your wounds. I thought that your vocal cords had been broken along the way or something." She said raising the spoon to him. "Careful it's really hot."

The boy gaped at her. It had been so long since anyone had even cared about him this way. It was weird to even think about it. Why would a total she, care so much about him?

"Are you ok?" Sora asked looking at him concern. "Is it really that bad?"

The boy shocked his head and blushed realizing that he had been staring at her. "No it's that. The soup is delicious actually. It's just that…why are you doing this?" he asked looking back at her.

Sora frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Why are you helping me like this? I don't have any money or way of repaying you in any way. So why didn't you just left me there to die?"

Sora looked at him putting the bow down. "Oh that," she said. "Well I'm not sure myself, but I just couldn't let you die in such place. It's my duty as princess of this kingdom to-"

"Wait you are Princess Sora?" he asked, completely shocked.

Sora blushed. "Well, yeah, but no one really calls me like that here. It's just Sora." She smiled. "Now that I think of it; I never heard your name?"

The boy looked down at his hands. "I…I…" What was he supposed to say? If she found out whom he truly was…No! That would never happen.

"It's ok."

"Huh?"

"It's ok. You don't have to tell me your real name if you don't want. It's just that I hate calling people 'You' or 'Boy'. I just want a name to address you with." Sora said.

"Senshi." The boy whispered.

"Senshi. It means fighter. That suits you." Sora smiled at him which made him blush even more. "Now finish your soup and get more rest. I'll tell the rest of the staff to start calling you Senshi from now on."

Senshi looked back at her and smiled sadly. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Sora waved her hand and brought the bowl closer to him. "Now eat up."

* * *

_There were soft moans coming from behind the closed doors. A girl in a white dress froze when she heard the rather rough movement of the bed she knew so well. She tried to calm herself by thinking that maybe it was her imagination. It couldn't possibly be Taichi; after all it had been him that had requested her to come today. _

_She knocked on the door softly but there was no reply. She knocked again this time harder thinking that maybe he hadn't heard her well. There was still no reply to her knocking. _

_The girl sighed once more and was about to leave when she heard a really familiar name being screamed out. She froze. 'No way. No. No, it can't be true.' She thought looking at the door once more. _

"_Taichi?" she asked knocking on the door and calling his name. To her surprise the door opened slightly, and all she had to do was push it a little for it to open fully. _

_She peeked inside and found that the curtains were shut closed. Convincing herself that Tai was provably asleep she stepped in, but froze when she saw the scene that was taking place. Tears came to her eyes as she called out his name. _

"_Sora?" Tai asked, totally surprised and pushing himself off Catherine. His eyes widened when he realized what Sora had just seen. "Sora no let me explain…"_

_Sora slapped his right cheek and left the room with tear soaked eyes, never turning back. _

"_No! Sora! Come back!"_

"Sora…wait…it's not what you think. Sora…Sora…SORA!" Tai yelled sitting up in his bed soaking wet. He looked around the room a little astonished as to what had just happened._ 'A dream.'_ He thought._ 'It was just a dream.' _"More like a nightmare." He said putting his hands on his head. He just couldn't remember what had happened before that. Everything was just so blurry. He had always sworn that it was Sora beneath him, till he looked up when he heard her call his name.

He shocked his thoughts away and looked up when he saw the door opening. He had been expecting it to be Catherine or one of his servants but instead.

"Mimi?" he asked disbelieved to see the girl there. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too," she said and laid a bouquet of flowers on the table. "I came to visit an old friend."

Tai smiled sadly at her and rubbed his head once again. "Yeah, well now is not the best of times to come and play a visit." Tai answered a little harshly.

Mimi was a little taken back by his words. "Oh….so I guess I'll come back another time." She replied standing up ready to leave, but was stopped when Tai's hands took hers and pushed her down on the bed once again.

"It was a joke man." Tai said smiling. "Why do girls always get so sensitive over it?"

Mimi crossed her arms over her chest. "Well I'm sorry for being a girl." She said.

Tai waved it off with his hand. "So what brings you here?" he asked taking the glass of water resting on his nightstand.

"Can't I just come and visit you once in a while?" Mimi asked but sighed when she noticed the look Tai was giving. "Fine you caught me. I came here 'cuz I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh? What about?"

"My dad wants me to go to a marriage interview." Mimi said hoping that Tai would get the rest of the drift.

"So?" Tai asked clueless.

"What do you mean so?" Mimi said standing up from the bed. "Don't you see how much of a big a deal this is?"

Tai sighed. "Meems, is just a marriage interview, it's not like you actually have to marry the guy."

"You don't get it either do you?" Mimi asked looking at Tai furiously. "I'm too young to get married, or even think about getting married. What if I had a boyfriend and-"

"Do you?"

"Well no, but-"

"I don't see what the big deal is. Like I said it's not like you have to pick this guy, your dad just wants you to start thinking more about the future of the family." Tai said looking at her.

Mimi turned around looking at him awestruck. "I can't believe this. Why does every guy I actually talk this about tells me the same thing?"

Tai was about to reply when Mimi caught him off.

"Shut up." Mimi said sitting back on bed and looking at her feet sadly. "So how are you and Sora? What ended up happening last time you made us leave you guys alone."

Tai groaned at the question. He didn't really was in the mood to answer such question. "We are…" he tried trying to find the words express exactly how they were at the moment. "I…I don't know. It's really complicated. She's…"

"So she's still mad at you huh?" Mimi said looking at him. It was no secret for the eight of them that Tai and Sora shared deep feelings for each other. They had known each other the longest, had been friends, fallen in love and even Tai proposed to her some time ago, but then something happen between them and Sora just disappeared from their life's. No explanation. They all had tried to make Tai tell them exactly what had happened, but he would just ignore them and change the subject.

"What did you do to make her so mad?" Tai groaned at this.

"It doesn't matter ok? Just leave it."

"Tai I can't just leave it." Mimi said getting closer to him. "You guys were so in love with each other, you went everywhere together and have so much history. You are like each other's lobster." Tai gave her a confused look which Mimi waved off and continued. "It was a real shock we suddenly one day Sora just leaves, no explanations. And then you tell us that your marriage is canceled and that everything is so-"

"Mimi just leave it ok?" Tai said rather roughly. "God you are worse than when mom starts-"

Tai stopped short when saw how Mimi's look changed all of the sudden.

"Hey are you ok?" Tai said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"No." Mimi answered sadly. "It's just that…I miss…I miss my mom. I miss how my dad man used to be when she was around. It was like he was actually happy of having me around. He smiled more and spent time with me just doing silly stuff. Now all he does is close himself on his office and pretend that I don't even exist. If mom was around she would never let dad get me a marriage interview."

Tai looked at her. "Why don't you tell him that?" he asked rubbing her cheek.

"Don't you think I've tried?" Mimi said looking back at him. "But every time we start to get close to a real conversation he turns away and changes the subject. I just hate how things turned out to be like."

Tai just watched her intently while she opened her heart up to him. There was so much pain in her eyes. She had been keeping all that inside her. She had lived a rather harsh life up until now. He wondered where she got her strength from.

"Mimi?" Tai asked still looking at her.

"Yes?" she answered lost in his eyes as well.

Tai was about to reply when he suddenly felt himself pulling her into a hug. He had to blink a few times to know exactly what was going on, but relaxed when he felt her wrapping her arms around his waist slowly, as if she were afraid that he would hurt him if she went too fast. Then he felt something roll down his shoulder.

'_Is she crying?'_ Tai thought. "Mimi?"

"Shhh." She said pulling him closer. "Tai?"

"Yes?" he answered burying his face on her hair.

"Will you…will you let me stay by your side?" Mimi asked into his neck.

Tai's eyes widen and tried to pull away so he could look at her in the eyes, but Mimi pulled him even closer, preventing him to see how her emotions got the best of her. Just then he understood what she had meant to say, and kissed her head pulling her in his lap.

"Yes."

And with that, Mimi's cries became louder with each passing minute.

* * *

There was a violent gust that almost made the rather large tent blow away. Davis looked up from his map and looked slightly at Ken, his most trusted soldier and also best friend, asking what just happened. He shrugged and motion for them to walk out to see what the meaning of the unexpected gust was. Davis was forced to put a hand over his eyes trying to shield them from the sudden, he believed to be, change in climate. When he opened them again, he was greeted with a small smile.

"Good evening Capitan Motomiya. How are you today?"

"I-I-I'm rather good Milady." He said blushing and bowing down with respect. "I wasn't expecting you to come here today, milady. Your brother didn't really tell me you were coming."

"Davis we've been over this before, its Kari; and my big brother doesn't exactly know I'm here. But he doesn't really have to know, now does he?" Kari asked dismounting from Nefertimon.

Davis bowed again blushing and managed to mutter a 'Yes ma'am.'

Kari giggled slightly at the picture. It was no secret to know that Davis had this huge crush on her ever since they first met back when they were 10. Ever since then he had been carrying the torch for her, ever since. It was sort of lame, but kind of cute at the same time. Kari smiled once again toward Davis and turned her attention to Nefertimon.

"Make sure that everyone is ready. We have a hard day ahead of us." Kari said winking and walking inside the tent. She greeted Ken warmly and walked over the table, where some maps and plan strategies laid, looking slightly over them.

"So is everything ready for today?" she asked looking sideway at Ken and then back at the papers.

"Yes Ma'am, we believe that they'll be using Arkadimon **(2)** both in his rookie and Champion levels. Although they have more men than we do, we have stronger and more experienced soldiers." Ken said explaining to Kari what they attack plan was. "Lady Sora's troop came in this morning and they are willing to help the Rookies out in the battle. We have high hopes for this battle."

Kari looked up when she heard Sora's name. "Sora's digimon troops…?"

"Yes mila- err Kari." Davis said walking in the tent. He smiled sweetly at her. "They got here about 2 days ago and had put away for training with the rest of the rookies, but apparently they are far more experienced that our troops. It was lord Taichi's orders for them to be put into battle today."

Kari nodded at this. _'No wonder everything seems so calm.' _"Does the enemy know that…?" she tried asking but her voice failed her.

"No." Davis shocked his head.

Kari nodded and clapped her hands. "Ok then. Who's commanding the enemy's army?" she asked looking at another map.

"Persiamon. We thought that they would send Commandramon like they had in the past, but apparently this is just test kind of battle for them." Ken said looking at her.

"A test battle?"

Ken looked at her seriously. "We believe that they just want to prove how strong we've gotten and how much we are willing to sacrifice before getting serious about this. We asked Prince Taichi what we would do about this, but he said to stick with the plan. Apparently he too is working something up." He said trying his best to explain their situation.

Kari nodded and looked down at the papers. A worried light overtook her gorgeous features. _'Big brother, what are you planning?'_

_

* * *

_

"How is everything so far?"

Persiamon looked over her shoulder and smirked as much as her cat like lips let her. "Well…" she purred. "The weather has been rather strange; it was sunny a minute ago and now looks like there's going to be a thunderstorm-"

"I meant about the soldiers. Are they all ready for this?" Commandramon asked impatiently.

Persiamon smiled and purred again. "Everything is purrrrfect." She said seductively.

Commandramon rolled his eyes and looked the way where the soldiers were waiting rather impatiently. He checked out for anything to be out of the ordinary, but found that everything was just 'purfect'. He smirked at this and turned back to Persiamon. "Ok I'll be going now. They can't see I'm here. Just stick to the plan. I'll be informing Kimi about this."

Persiamon was a little taken back by this. "Kimi? Don't you mean to say milady Kimiko?"

Commandramon eyed her. "Huh?"

Persiamon turned around and eyed him back. "Why are you addressing milady so intimately?" she asked looking down at him. After all he was just a rookie.

"I don't have to answer such a silly question. Let the troops know they'll be attacking in an hour. I'll be going now." Commandramon answered to walk away.

* * *

**Odaiba, Tokyo 2009. **

The shining white walls of the hospital were stating to make her a little dizzy and blind. It had been hours since she had heard any news about him. The doctor said it didn't look good but they'll do anything they can. Sora sighed silently and looked at the E.R. closed doors. If she really wanted she could just turn into her real self and walk past through them, but there were too many people around; and she wasn't really sure if she did wanted to know how the situation was inside. She looked outside the window, trying to stop her thoughts from taking the wrong turn, when a hand on her shoulder made her turn around to see who it was.

"Sora Takenouchi?" a woman in a white coat asked.

"Yes?" She stood up, looking at her intently.

"I'm Doctor Sasaki. I'm here to inform you about your boyfriends situation." She said looking over some papers and then back at Sora.

Sora just nodded and let her continue. "Yes…how is he?"

"Well we've managed to make the internal bleeding stop, but his wounds are rather deep. He's stable for now, but will be put under constant care for now until we find the cause of his extreme fever. We can't have him have any visitors for now." She said talking rather speedily. "I would also like to talk to his parents-"

"You can't!" Sora nearly shouted and blushed when she noticed the look Doctor Sasaki and the other people in the waiting room gave her.

"Because?"

"Er…um…well they are on a trip, to the Grand Canyon in America and they don't really have any cell phones over there…so…" Sora said trying her best to sound convinced of her own lie.

"Well are there any relatives I could talk to, like an older brother or an uncle or aunt?" Doctor Sasaki said raising an eyebrow.

"Well the thing is that Senshi and I haven't really been dating that long and he hasn't really introduced me to his family just _yet._" Sora answered sweat dropping. _'How did I get myself in this sort of situation?' _"But I'm sure that I could get you're their number by next week."

Doctor Sasaki seemed convinced by this and nodded, telling Sora that she'll call her if there was anything new about Senshi condition. Both girls bowed and Sora turned around walking toward the door.

Outside the air was cold. Colder than she had remembered. It had been so long since her last time here. Sora pulled the coat closer to her and watched as a golden leaf left the now naked tree next to her. The wind was carrying it away rather effortlessly. She smiled, smelling the soon to be fall air and resumed her walk home.

"It smells like September."

* * *

**Authors Note: **Ok two things:

Biyomon is **no** longer Sora's Digimon partner, I will explain why and how and everything later on.

Sorry about that lousy Michi moment, but I just don't know how to write Michi moments. Any suggestions are welcomed.

**(1) **The original quote came from the gravestone of Emma Wielant (1972-2004).

Arkadimon is a Digimon that I found in my long search for the Nightmare Soldiers Digimon and noticed that he has only one name: Arkadimon, when he's in all his levels.

Anna Godbersen? God bless you. The Luxe and Rumors, probably the best books I've ever read!


	5. Shadows of The Past

**Authors Note: **erm…(something here)….no seriously I'm sorry for all the _late_ chapters so far. I have no excuses.

* * *

**Se7en**

**5. Shadows of The Past**

**Odaiba, Tokyo 2009. **

Mimi sighed inwardly looking down at herself. She was wearing a dark blue knee-length dress with high heels and a hat over her head. It wasn't that she hated her appearance, since that dress had been her mothers and one of her favorites, but the fact that she was so dressed up for an occasion she didn't want to be part of. She had spent all week long trying to come up with a long and boring explanation as to why this marriage interview was a mistake, making her dad so annoyed about it that it would be canceled, but the farthest she had come up with had been: "Dad I…". Mimi slapped herself mentally for her lack of inspiration.

So today was the hateful day she had been trying desperately to get out of. She even tried sneaking out of the house that morning but her dad somehow found out about her plans and made Marty lock her inside the house. Now on the street she had no possibility of escaping since one of her father's men was following her, not to mention all the huge punishment she would get if she even thought about leaving. Her dad had warned her about the interview. What was so important about this guy anyways? She knew that he was son of one of the wealthiest guys in Japan, but was that the only reason her dad wanted him to marry him? She had more than just an excuse for not wanting to meet this kid in the first place. She bet he was one of those kids that were all pretty and full of themselves but at the same not very bright.

"Lady Mimi?"

Mimi looked up from the floor when she heard her name. She was expecting one of her dad's men calling out for her and motioning her to hurry up, but found a pair of deep blue eyes looking intently at her. Mimi blushed deep red but smiled at the guy in front of her. She was about to walk around the table and greet him properly when he stood up, walked over to her, bent down and kissed her hand. If she wasn't blushing before she was red volcano now. She just couldn't believe what had just happened.

Mimi shocked her head a few times and tried her best to find her voice again.

"Excuse me but…do I know you?"

* * *

Kimi's green eyes watched carefully the map set in front of her. It was clear that there were several more kingdoms to conquer yet, but if they managed to finally take over the Courage Kingdom, the rest would be a piece of cake.

"Too bad Taichi has taken this way too seriously." A voice from behind her spoke her thoughts.

Kimi, who had been completely absorbed in her thoughts, jumped from her spot and looked behind her. Her gorgeous features immediately changed from startled to completely furious as she shot death daggers at Reizo.

"My, my, my," Reizo chanted mockingly. "A little jumpy tonight aren't we?"

"What do you want?" Kimi said crossing her arms over her chest. "Weren't you in charge of the torture of our most recent prisoners? I really don't have time for you right now."

Reizo laughed up seeing her enraged features. It was so easy to make her mad. "I got bored," he said walking up to the table and looking down at the map. "They crack way too easily."

Kimi kept looking at him intently, but she forced her body to relax, a slight bit. "Well what did you expect? They are only rookies. I don't even think they've been in a real life battle."

Reizo laughed at this. "I guess. I would love to have some of the new squad under Taichi' control. I bet they would prefer to die than to _snitch_ something out. I would be so much _fun_."

"New squad?" Kimi asked looking up from the map. "What new squad?"

Reizo raised an eyebrow. "You don't know?" Kimi shocked her head. "Taichi has managed to ally with Hell itself. They have a brand new squad addition to their troops. They are actually fighting right now."

"With Hell? You mean Hell's Maiden is helping them?" Kimi's paled features paled even more.

"Ahh we don't know that yet." Reizo said taking an apple and biting it. "I have my men gathering information about who's leading the operation. It could always be Haruhiko Takenouchi."

"Ah that old creep." Kimi spat on the floor. "What is he doing still alive? We should have killed him when we had the chance."

"But dear Kimi…" Reizo smirked at her. "This wouldn't be as interesting as they are now, now would they? Besides Hell is no threat to us at the moment. We can kill him and take over any time we want. Lieko is just waiting for the right moment."

Kimi nodded in agreement. It was weird talking to him like a civilized person. "Good thing there's no one left in the Takenouchi family, or else we would have problems." She muttered and looked around. "Where's Leiko anyways? I haven't seen him all day?"

Reizo raised an eyebrow at her. "He left for the present." **(1) **

It was Kimi's time to raise an eyebrow. "What? Why? What for?"

Reizo smirked once again. "You don't know? _Laugh. _I guess this day won't be as boring as I thought it would be.

Kimi was about to ask him what he meant by that when Commandramon ran up to her. "We Have a problem." He said trying to catch his breath.

"What is it?" Kimi asked walking up to her Digimon partner.

"Hikari and Nefertimon showed up at the battle field-"

"WHAT?" Kimi shouted interrupting whatever Commandramon was about to say next. She grabbed her digivice and ran out the door with Commandramon at her heels.

* * *

The big wooden doors were shot open startling Tai who was trying his best to stand up from the bed he'd been laying on for what seemed like an eternity. He looked up expecting to find Catherine or one of his men at the door, but was startled when the figure came up to him and a running pace.

"Taichi!" he smirked recognizing the voice.

"It's good to see you too Sor." He said checking her out. "You look great." He finished smirking at her childishly.

Sora clanged her fist tightly and looked at him. _'How dare he?' _she thought. "What were you thinking?" she asked breaking the silence.

"What was I thinking about what exactly?" Tai asked getting up from his bed and walking up to her, since she made no effort of leaving her spot at the door.

"You guys said you needed help with the Nightmare Soldiers," Sora whispered enraged. "You _begged _me to help you out on a battle which does not concern us. I put my trust on you. You know they can't return once they get killed. How dare you play with their lifes-?"

Sora was caught off guard as Tai grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her toward him pressing his lips firmly against hers. Her mind spun. Thank God Tai was holding her so tightly or else she would have practically melted down slowly.

It had been so long since Tai had tasted such sweet lips. He had completely forgotten their taste. He didn't realize how much his body had been yearning for them ever since that night at the saloon. They had been so close to kissing that he could almost taste them at the moment, now they were all his.

Sora on the other hand, was completely disorientated. One minute Tai was about 10 feet away from her and the next he was pulling her toward him with such force that she thought she would be absorbed into his body. Her head spun making her dizzy. She knew that she should be pushing him away from her and slapping him again across the face from making her do something she wasn't even willing to do, but her heart was fighting with such force that she didn't really know what to do next.

Ever since her mother's death, which she still blamed herself over, she closed her heart to anyone who would try to enter and mess with it. It was like she had built these walls to protect herself from other people, even her closest friends and family. She spent most of her childhood like that until the day when Taichi kissed her under the cherry blossom tree. It had felt as if he understood what she was going through. All her fears and sadness were washed away with that one kiss. Her natural happiness and her smiles were back to normal, and she looked _lighter _in some ways. Until that person whom she cherished the most in her heart broke it.

"_Sora…"_

"_Sora!"_

"_Sor?"_

"_SORA!"_

Sora's eyes were shut opened when she remember the last time he called her name. She pushed Tai away from her with all her rage and slapped him across his left cheek. _Hard_. Tai looked at her.

Time stood still and neither of them spoke.

* * *

"ROSETTA STONE!"

"VAMPIRE WAVE!"

There was a huge explosion. The smoke blinded anyone who was watching the fight between Persiamon and Nefertimon. Ever since laid eyes on one another they swore death t each other.

Kari stood still, expecting to see Persiamon on the ground but the smoke was blocking her from knowing exactly how the fight was turning out. She had confidence in Nefertimon. Even thought Karin knew that Nefertimon would never let Persiamon defeat her without a fight, she couldn't help but feel a little worried about her Digimon companion. Davis walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder, letting her know that he was there for her. Kari looked over her shoulder and smiled, turning back her attention to where Nefertimon and Persiamon were fighting.

Nefertimon appeared with rather minor burn on her white fur. Clearly Persiamon wasn't fighting seriously and that worried her a little. She wondered what her real powers were and waited for the smoke to vanish.

Persiamon landed gracefully on top of a high rock, licking her paw. Even though her cat like features allowed her to move gracefully, she still had a minor disadvantage against her flying opponent, but she would never let Nefertimon see that. She looked up at Nefertimon and swung her tail around smirking a little.

"You know you have no chance against me." Persiamon mocked looking at Nefertimon whose eyes were colder than anything she had ever seen. "Our difference in power is rather noticeable."

Nefertimon smiled despite the fury that was building inside her. She would never let Persiamon take the pleasure of seeing her anger. "You know, people who claim victory too soon are more likely to lose at the end of a battle." Nefertimon warned her.

Persiamon frowned. "Actions speak louder than words _sugar_."

"We'll see about that _honey_." Nefertimon said diving down to where Persiamon was standing. "QUEEN'S PAW!"

"VAMPIRE PULSE! **(2)**" Persiamon said jumping and creating a dark aura around her, protecting her form Nefertimon's attack.

"TIGER CLAWS!" Persiamon attacked Nefertimon taking advantage of the big explosion that causes both of their attacks meeting.

Nefertimon was taken back and was hit on the face by Persiamon's attack that shot another Vampire Wave around her. Nefertimon lost her balance in mid air and fell to the ground causing Kari to call for her. Persiamon landed gracefully a few feet away from her.

"Tsk…tsk…tsk…" Persiamon mocked. "I can't believe _The Angel of Light _was defeated, and by _me. Laugh. _I did warn about the difference in our powers. You wouldn't have been in this situation if it wasn't for your own ego."

Nefertimon looked at her frowned trying her best to make her body answer to her screaming mind. She tried to get up from the ground but Persiamon's paw pushed her down to the ground. Nefertimon was clearly too weak to protest.

"This is your end." Persiamon said. "VAMPIRE-"

"STOP!"

Everyone froze hearing the sudden scream. Persiamon lost her grip on Nefertimon giving her a change to push Persiamon off her and get on her feet once again.

"DCD BOMB!" Commandramon yelled throwing a bomb at the battle field, making everyone stop whatever they were doing.

Kari took this opportunity and rushed to where Nefertimon was currently laying. Kari made sure that her Digimon companion wasn't badly wounded and looked up to where Commandramon was standing. A figure approached him and everyone from the Nightmare Soldiers bowed down.

"Who is that?" Kari asked Davis who was currently standing in front of her protectively.

"That's Kimiko milady." Davis answered as he withdrew his sword. He was ment to protect Kari with his life if that was the case. "I'll have to ask you to stay close to me milady. Nefertimon is in no conditions to protect you and I have orders to protect you with my life-Kari!"

Kari ignored Davis' pleads as she walked forward to where Nefertimon was just a few feet from Davis. "Are you alright?" she asked embracing her Digimon.

"I'll be alright." Nefertimon said in a weak tone.

Kari raised her hand up to Nefertimon's face and closer her eyes making it glow a faint white for a few seconds. Nefertimon felt as the warm light covered her body. She suddenly felt as the energy rushing back to her body.

Nefertimon stood up from the ground easily and snuggled Kari's neck affectionately. Kari opened her eyes and smiled at her but frowned when she heard a laugh.

"My my my…" a girl with green eyes and brown hair said, looking down at her. "I can't believe your brother actually let you come to the battle field. They must be pretty desperate if that's the case. Don't you think so too Child of Light?"

Kari frowned and stood up, glaring at the older girl. "Kimiko-She who has no equal." Kimi grinned. "My, _they_ must be desperate if they sent you."

Kimi frowned at the comment. "Watch your language little girl. We won't want you to get hurt now would we?"

Kari was about to laugh and say something when Davis walked over to her and interrupted their conversation. "What are you doing here? I thought we agreed that this was just a practice battle." Davis said taking out his rather small sword and pointing it at Kimi.

_Laugh. _"Dear boy I'm not here to fight," Kimi said jumping off the rock she had been standing up. "I came here to deliver a message."

"Now you are a messenger?" Kari mocked her, but Kimi ignored the comment.

"Tell your dear brother," Kimi started walking up to Kari. "That no matter with whom he allies or how he fights we will win this war once and for all."

Kari smiled at that. "What makes you so sure about that? We have-"

"I know you have hell on your side but that old creep is not going to be a problem for us." Kimi smiled at this and jumped in the air being picked by Evilmon **(3)**. "Troops retreat."

Within seconds the once chaotic battle field was left as silent as it once was. Kari watched them disappear and turned to Davis.

"Don't they know that Sora agreed to fight with us?!" she yelled at them making Davis and Ken take a few steps back.

* * *

The moon stood up high in the sky letting itself be reflected on the waters of the fountain which Sora was currently sitting on. They had left Tai's room a while ago but hadn't dared to speak a word to each other. It was more than clear that they didn't know how to act around each other.

Tai was scared to touch her, not because minutes earlier she had slapped him and that it was clear that she would do so again if he dared to do so again, but because he didn't want to be pushed away again. She had pushed him away so many times and he didn't know how much he would be able to hold back the next time they actually touched. He wanted to be able to hold her without him feeling like he was a parasite and be able to stay like that forever. He looked at her and wondered what she was thinking.

Sora who had been staring down at her own reflection looked up slightly. She was clearly confused about her actions earlier and was trying her best to come up with a good reason as to why she had slapped him away the way she had. She looked down again and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Tai asked looking at the side of her face that was illuminated by the moonlight.

Sora was a little taken back. "It's just-" she hesitated. "I was just remembering all the times we used to sneak out the winding and come down here."

Tai smiled at the old memory. "Yeah we would think that this fountain was deeper and wider than it really is."

"…and it was here when we had our first kiss." Sora blurted out, smiling softly at the memory.

Their first kiss wasn't one of the most 'romantic' one they've had yet. It had been sort of an 'accident' that was followed by deep blushes and then tiny tender pecks. It was one of their most precious memories. Well at least for Sora.

Tai smiled at the memory too, and looked back at her expecting a frown to adorn her features, but only found that lovely smile he had fallen for years ago. He closed his eyes for a second and opened them again, making sure that he wasn't dreaming of this moment. It had been so long since he had seen her smile that, and it wasn't because they had been apart for a while now, but because she only reserved that kind of smile to her most private and precious moments. Tai reached for her hand but stopped abruptly when she started speaking once again.

"…but those are just faded memories." She said covering her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Sora…I-" Tai tried saying but Sora interrupted him.

"…but what ended up hurting me the most wasn't your actions or harsh words or even the way you tried so desperately to ignore me." Sora said trying her heard toward the refection of the moon on the moving waters. "But the fact that after so many kisses so many words and experiences that we shared together, you were able to forget about so _easily_ while I was left behind to cry." Sora stopped for a moment trying her best to control the emotions that were taking the best of her. She smiled sadly as she recognized something cold running down her cheek. "It's funny. That night I cried so much that I thought my body had dried out. So why are there new tears forming in my eyes just for you?"

Tai was speechless. Never in his life, not even when her mother had dies, had he heard her speak in such a way. He had really hurt her. Tai smiled sadly when she let him brush away the tears from her face.

Sora absentmindedly leaned against his hand and reached out for it with her free hand.

Tai smiled at this and rubbed her cheek with his thumb, leaning in closer and slowly kissing her forehead.

Sora's eyes shot open as she heard Tai's voice. "Sora I…"

"Yes?"

"I…I…"

"You can tell me."

They both looked into each other's eyes and leaned in toward each other slowly, closing the narrow space that was left between them. Their lips brush against each other and just when they were finally going to deepen the kiss a voice made them jump away.

"Sister!" a female voice said. "So this is where you were.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**(1)** Don't forget that they are in a medieval world where strange things happen, like humans live with Digimon and they are kingdoms and people have powers…

**(2) **Don't blame me if Persiamon has those kinds of attacks. I didn't create her, but if I had, I would have given her more cats like attacks.

**(3) **He's a real digimon, although not very smart and I just couldn't find the dragon digimons who use to pick up Ken in the anime. So I'm using him. You can find in: /Evilmon.

Not my best chapter yet and a little rushed. I'm sorry about the updates but I've been busy with school and life and just everything.

Also I want to recommend the **The Luxe **series by **Anna Godbersen**. I just finished **Envy **her third book of the series, and although not the best one yet, it was pretty good! I can't wait to read **Splendor**.


End file.
